Tangled Threads
by RukawaGF
Summary: It was suppose to be a business relationship when Izaya approached Delic, Shizuo's cousin, to be his freelance information gatherer. But Izaya should have known things could never go as planned with monsters like them as Delic and Shizuo both get into a twisted love triangle with Izaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tangled Threads  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Delic x Izaya, Shizuo x Izaya  
><strong>Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:<br>**"Got this idea from "Demonstration" and "Natural Orders be Damned" (Love those fics!)  
>Delic is a host and his host name is 'Delic.' (Maybe he has a japanese name but he gave it up) He's Shizuo's cousin who looks a LOT like him.<br>Somehow he falls for Orihara Izaya, his cousin's enemy. i'll leave that up to the author... maybe it's because izaya's just that damn sexy and smart? and understanding. (or at least he pretends to be)  
>At first Izaya goes along with it thinking he could use Delic to his advantage against Shizuo or something. Slowly he too starts falling for Delic's advances.<br>Up to the author if the author wants to include jealous Shizuo, but not necessary.  
>Also up to the author of the final pairing, either Delic x Izaya or Shizuo x Izaya.<br>Mostly I want to see suave Delic wooing Izaya, taking him to nice restaurants, elitist parties, Delic having good connections, getting information from the wives of political members etc. Delic and Izaya are both rich so I can see both of them having refined tastes. Delic spoiling Izaya.  
>And a LOT of groping and smut! (I can't think of a plot for this so sorry. I hope the author can? I just want to see more Deliczaya~)<strong><br>**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note:**  
><em>This is a fanfic with two authors, Rukawagf and Culpaeros. Thank you!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"A man can be happy with any woman, as long as he does not love her."<em> - Oscar Wilde

* * *

><p>Shinjuku.<p>

One of 23 city wards located within Tokyo, Japan,

Starless skies too busy drowning in neon lights, a buzzing metropolis and iconic entertainment and business center for foreigners and natives alike.

It was a city filled with restless people.

A city that never slept.

And tucked in between the hustle and bustle of this busy city was one street filled with handsome men in suits, many calling in their clients for a good time; sharing promises of one night they would never forget with each beckon. The scent of sex and alcohol lingered in the air within the building - the scents only flooded out by the distracting reverberation of laughter, the echo of intoxicatingly saccharine vulgarities and the twinkle of various women's wickedly perverted giggles from farther within the club. In the main room, bright glittering lights from the chandelier twinkled as the leading host poured the pyramid of champagne, each glass spilling down into the next like a trickling waterfall as the clients and other hosts cheer and danced the night away. Some couples were hidden in their booths, exchanging expensive glasses between lips and hands, as well as several secret furtive caresses and whispers of less elegant promises that would expire with the rising of the morning's sun. It was just one of many host clubs - the establishment gaudy, perfumed and corrupted with all the magical illusion of the night.

But it was this particular one that an informant named "Orihara Izaya" had chosen to spend his night. For this host club was where the infamous Delic held his stage as Tokyo's number one host. But 'Delic', as he had chosen to be called, was actually a fictitious name for a fictitious identity adopted in an effort to give up his birth name and the weight of his many past failures that have since come to be associated with it. Thanks to that the boy he had once been evolved into a man who had managed to shed his past skin as if it were nothing more than a dispensable cocoon, moving forward in a new, far more glamorous lifestyle of charming women with the magic dust that fell from his feathery wings like a pale moth hidden within the night.

But even a moth as mesmerizing as he was could never be as dazzling as the butterfly. Like how the moon's glow paled when exposed to the sun's brilliant light, it was all just the façade of a man who was everything a gentleman should be but who could never be more than he was - a fake.

_Delic for Delicious_.

It was an interesting choice of name, without a doubt.

One who could entice others. A man that with just one lick, one taste, was able to drive all women who came to him wild for more. A perfect choice of name for the man who had risen to become the number one host in Tokyo seemingly overnight.

But it wasn't for his towering reputation or for his charismatic company that Orihara Izaya had been enticed to visit him in this Heaven of Desires, or rather this _Haven of Desires. _No human had ever held that sort of power on the infamous informant of Shinjuku.

Well, no one considered to be 'human' by _his_ definition, anyhow.

No, rather it was for business that Izaya visited, although the host in question did not yet know of this.

When the informant stepped into the establishment, the front desk clerk looked a bit startled. The man hesitated to inform Izaya that only women were allowed to book reservations, yet Orihara did not blink an eye at the stammered apology and instead calmly explained that he should check the reservation under "Nakura" as he was pretty sure that his name had been approved. The young man checked through his computer list and sure enough, to his astonishment, the name "Nakura" had been approved somehow by his supervisors. The young host tilted his head in confusion but went ahead and led the way inside the dazzling interior filled with music, sparkling lights and scandalous giggles and laughter.

He was led to the top floor where the VIP room overlooked the stage. The clerk knocked on the door and went inside first while the informant waited. Izaya could just barely make out the furtive whispers of his guide as he explained the peculiarity of the situation to the awaiting host inside.

"It's just-…This new client…is…male."

Izaya couldn't help but smirk then when he heard the host's words reply to this with an unhesitatingly clear voice, "Oh~? In that case show _him_ in. It's rude to keep a client waiting, you know."

His guide walked back out, even more confused, as their establishment had never before had a male client in all the three years he had worked here. But he bowed and let the informant inside before respectfully closing the door behind him.

The room was filled with roses, a scent that flooded Izaya's senses as soon as he walked in. A spacious leather couch lined up against the walls, the black color a vivid contrast to the white walls surrounding it all save for the very back one which held a one-sided glass so that the people partying below could not see in but he could still see out. And standing in the middle of it all was the young blond host wearing an easy smile to accompany his white suit and pink pinstriped shirt as he held out a single pink rose that perfectly matched his pink shades. The scene was truly picture perfect, as if it were right out of a movie.

"Nakura-san, I presume?" The blond walked over then, his movements carefully timed as though he had wanted to give Izaya a chance to take it all in. His gait was confident but not aggressive, the male still taking his time to prevent Izaya from being overwhelmed. In reply, however, Izaya merely nodded in confirmation.

"May I take your coat?" he continued. His long graceful fingers held onto the shoulders of Izaya's jacket for permission first before sliding the coat off of the informant. Though Izaya wasn't quite used to being treated in such manner, he didn't decline as this was often the normal etiquette for a host and his client. Instead, Izaya merely went ahead and sat down as the host hung his coat on the nearby rack. The informant could feel his body sink instantly into the luxurious soft leather as if its sole purpose of creation was to cushion away all the stress and burden of its occupants..

Unconsciously, Izaya looked behind him to stare down below. It was a sight to behold, a truly VIP seat. Izaya wouldn't mind enjoying this view more where he could watch his beloved humans in all their dirty, disgusting glory as they sank further into corruption and temptation all at once…

"Normally my clients can't take their eyes off of me, you know, Nakura-san."

Izaya turned to face the man speaking but instead of seeing the other's face in front of his eyes was that single rose, the petals delicately colored in soft baby pink.

"I had thought that perhaps I could place this in your breast pocket or in your hair but…" The blond's eyes seemed to shimmer with amusement as he realized that Izaya's coat and shirt obviously had no pockets. "I must say, this is my first time where I am not sure if my client would accept my gift."

"And why wouldn't I want to? Because I'm a man?" Izaya smirked quizzically as his hand half reached delicately for the rose.

"Forgive me if that's what I seemed to imply, Nakura-san, but it's really more due to my own realization that a red rose would have been more suitable for you. I had thought you might be dissatisfied with this pink one, so I'll be sure to choose a more appropriate one next time the chance arises. For now, though, I hope you'll do me the honor of accepting this rose? "

Izaya blinked.

This man was…

_smooth as silk._

Izaya could tell instantly that such charm would work wonders on many common women.

The shock flickered away within half a second, though, before Izaya managed to place his mask back on when he grinned like a Cheshire cat, his own ruby eyes twinkling as he accepted the traditional flower gift that Delic must give to all his clients.

"Clever, host-san. But flatteries don't work on me." Izaya placed the rose on the table as he flipped his phone on to go over their negotiation. "Now then, about the business at ha-" The host suddenly sat next to him. _Too close_ for the informant's comfort as the side of their legs brushed against each other.

Delic just grinned innocently, though, his face way too near to Izaya's as he leaned forward with a smile like that of an overeager schoolboy. Izaya ignored him, however, trying to remain 'professional' even now, "Ahem. So as promised, I'm here. Nakura-san in the flesh just as you requested. Now then, your part of the deal was to give me that information I require?"

There was a knowing smile on the host's lips, unperturbed by the informant's blunt and direct words.

"I do believe I have at least an hour with you, Informant-san, and I'm sure we both know that if I tell you what it is you want to know right now, then I will have no guarantee of you staying for the entirety of it."

The host's words were just as direct as Izaya's and perhaps even bolder as he gazed the informant up and down from behind his rose colored shades as if the raven petit man was a delectable cake he was eager to get into.

"Isn't that right?"

Izaya leaned back into the couch in an almost off-hand manner at those words, pretending to weigh the matter. But, in truth, he had no choice other than to agree. He needed this information very badly, but he could not let the host know that.

Their 'business deals' had not been going on for very long.. It had been only four months perhaps since Izaya had first reached out to Delic via email. He was, of course, very hesitant to use Delic - as he was Heiwajima Shizuo's cousin (amongst other reasons) - but that first time there had been information Izaya had to have and he knew that only Delic could provide it for him smoothly without causing unwanted attention. Back then, he had just needed to know if a certain politician's wife would visit him the following Monday. If she was, then the politician would be using that time to go out and conduct a certain deal behind her back that Izaya needed to know for another client of his.

Of course, Delic had flat out refused to cooperate back then, as his client's privacy came first and foremost, but eventually Izaya's persistence paid off thanks to the reassurance he had given Delic that the acquired information would not 'harm' Delic's clients in any way.

After all, what they were after wasn't the politician himself or his wife, but the yakuza that would benefit from that deal. Shiki, the kanbu from the yakuza of Awakusu-kai just wanted to offer a 'better' deal than their rivals and cut the negotiation off before it happened.

With enough money and reassurance concerning the harmless nature of the information provided by simply asking 'when' certain clients were booking him at the beginning, Izaya was able to win Delic over little by little. Especially since, over time, many of the ladies did come back to Delic with the 'good news of their great fortune,' as Izaya led him into believing he was delivering some of the clients even more money than they had before… when really it was the Awakusu-kai and Izaya's other clients who were filling their own pockets.

The number one host continued to accept small jobs after that. Izaya had thought that things were going well between them when suddenly, just as a need for crucial information arose that Izaya needed to provide his client with in twenty-four hours, Delic refused him. Or rather, he refused to provide it unless one condition was met: that 'Nakura-san' come visit him - face to face - at his booth at the appointed time. Delic promised to provide the information he sought then and would not budge on this negotiation.

"Alright, one hour." What else could Izaya say? He only had a few more hours before his client's deadline and was now left with no other alternative source for this information.

"So what have you got to drink? Any suggestions Delic-san? I can call you that, I hope? Host-san sounds so stuffy. "

"You can call me whatever you want, sweetheart." The host smiled warmly before getting up to place an order for their drinks. Izaya's eyes flickered, almost wanting to desperately run away as Shizuo's face smiled back at him with that creepily unnatural expression that had never surfaced before in the presence of Orihara Izaya.

But this wasn't Heiwajima Shizuo, Izaya reminded himself. And yet that had been the second reason why Izaya had wanted to avoid dealing with this man, especially face to face, for so long.

Because Delic, being a true cousin to Orihara Izaya's dearest enemy, held an uncannily identical resemblance to Heiwajima Shizuo.

And seeing the face that had always been perpetually and demonically angry before show such a benign smile was not only unnaturally creepy to Orihara Izaya but, it made Izaya feel like he-

"Heh~ So I can call you 'my little pet' if I wanted to?" Izaya smirked and changed his train of thought before he could continue down that dangerous road.

"By all means~" Delic spread his arms out and shrugged, placing his orders through the phone in his booth, before sitting back down next to 'Nakura-san' again. "In return, though, I expect you to tell me your real name, _Informant-san._"

Izaya paused from speaking his refute at that request. He had been about to jab at the host for being such a masochist, but slowly the informant was figuring out what Delic's true intentions were for calling him out.

Ah, so Delic had wanted _his_ information as well?

True, Izaya had kept their negotiations strictly to business. He had not told Delic his real name either in case Shizuo had ranted to his cousin about him before. Although Izaya knew that was probably not possible, since Shizuo and Delic didn't seem to be in a close relationship, the informant still wanted to be careful as it was a rather well known fact in Ikebukuro after all that he and Heiwajima Shizuo were not on the best of terms.

He did not want to ruin his chance at obtaining perhaps one of the best freelance information gatherers for the most rich and influential women in Tokyo after all. Delic was a diamond mine of information for a broker.

But to think that… this man was intelligent enough to realize that Izaya wasn't using his real name… his intuition was uncanny to say the least.

At his silence though Delic didn't waver. "Or else I'll be forced to guess your name like how I used to guess what you looked like based on your emails. And - I must say - after how that went, I wouldn't bet on my guesses being close to accuracy."

"Heh~ so your guesses on my appearance were incorrect I take it?" Izaya played along, his fingers lightly twirling the stem of the rose he was given. "What did you expect of me? An older man? A young woman?"

"Actually I was expecting a potbellied, balding man. I'm relieved to find I was wrong", the host had the gall to wink at that and Izaya felt himself snort before bursting out in laughter at the silly image conjured in his head.

"Ahahaha…! Well, I'm glad I exceeded your expectations in that regard. I'm not interested in growing bald any time soon, thank you very much." Izaya giggled, relaxing back onto the couch now.

This man really was amazingly skilled.

Earlier Izaya had been tense and ready to brace himself with a mental wall when the host began to ask him personal questions. But Delic had already smoothly reversed it and made the informant laugh and relax around him.

However, it wouldn't completely work on Orihara Izaya like it did on Delic's other clients. He knew all the tricks that the host was throwing at him since these were things that he himself has done to many silly girls in the past.

"What did you order?" Izaya asked curiously instead, smoothly changing the topic at hand.

Delic placed a finger on his lips at that as if to mime a secret.

"A surprise."

"What if I don't like it?" Izaya frowned softly as if he actually cared when he didn't. Two can play this game, after all.

"I tend to like surprises, don't you?"

"Heh~ Only as long as I can take part in them. Is it a drink you think I would like, Delic-san?"

"If it isn't, I would be a poor host, Informant-san."

"Such confidence…" Izaya whispered amusedly as he couldn't help but find himself staring into those pink sparkling eyes hidden behind his shades of a color opposite of Shizuo's.

"Speaking of things we like, are you unsatisfied with my payment, Delic-san?" Izaya quickly changed the topic back to his interest as the chance arose. They had an hour, but Delic never said they couldn't talk about business for the entire time.

"Not really." Delic sat back and shrugged nonchalantly in that vague manner of his that was slowly starting to frustrate the informant. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," Izaya responded flippantly back. If Delic wanted to continue this charade, he could too after all. "Now then, with that on the table, what is it that you truly want instead? Was seeing my face not enough?"

There was a pause that confused Izaya. Delic was regarding him carefully and that made Izaya nervous. It wasn't as menacing as Shiki-san's, but it was still as if a bird of prey was gazing down at him.

"What if I said I want you, Informant-san?"

"E-excuse me?" Izaya did not mean to stutter but he almost choked on his words. Did he want him as a personal assistant? Some information from him? Or… did he really mean it the way it sounded like right now...

"That only sounds fair, doesn't it?" Delic smiled again and it only unnerved Izaya more. No, no he didn't get why it was only 'fair'.

"That's hard to believe considering you made the call before knowing what I looked like~ That and you believed I was a potbellied, balding man." Izaya could feel his eyebrows twitch at seeing the host's grin that clearly said 'I don't see how it's hard to believe' without actually having to speak and interrupt him.

"_Unless_ that _is _your type, Delic-san. But you had said you were glad you were wrong."

"I guess you can say, back then, I had only felt it fair that I know your face as well as you seemed to know mine."

There was another brief pause as the waiter finally returned with their drinks – the male handing it first to the host to inspect – before walking away again without a word.

"And the fact that I found I actually like it only makes me want to know it in more detail now. Thus why I have decided that I should probably withhold my information just a bit longer than you probably expected."

There was an unspoken threat that hung in the air between them that was clear as day even to Izaya. Delic poured him a glass and set the drink before him with a smile so innocent it would have put kittens to shame. But the look didn't remain long, or rather, it began to counter Delic's actions when he decided to push the boundaries again. Without speaking, he leaned even closer this time, bringing their faces a mere inch apart - while Izaya stared up at him with a glare that could kill.

"Flatteries don't get you anywhere Sh- Delic-san."

Izaya bit his lips. When Delic moved his face so close, his vision blurred and Izaya had seen Shizuo in front of him for that split second. His heart pounded fast at that innocent sounding mistake. But he couldn't let the host know that he-

Delic's fuschia eyes glanced at Izaya's fingers that had nervously tensed up on the glass on the table, then looked back at the informant triumphantly.

"Ah~ But that's where you are wrong, Informant-san."

Oh, good, Izaya had thought. He had _not_ yet noticed that the informant had slipped and almost accidentally called him-

"Flattery gets you everywhere."

Izaya froze as a hand softly caressed his cheek and playfully twirled with his side bangs as those rose colored eyes gently captured him. In that instant, even a skilled socialite as Orihara Izaya could not move, the male bound under the number one host's magic spell cast upon him by those soft kissable lips that held unspoken promises and those ever-knowing eyes that seemed to offer both vows of fulfillment and pleasure beyond anyone's dreams. If the host had wanted to, Izaya wouldn't be able to refuse him at all as that gentle fingertip both innocently and yet devilishly slid down Izaya's cheek and fell with a lingering ghostly touch remaining upon his face.

"And that's why they call me number one."

Izaya could feel two hands slide down to his sides and rest at his hips. Delic leaned forward even more to further close the distance between them so that he could brush his lips against the informant's ear.

"Because you can't ever turn me off."

A shudder rippled its way through Izaya's body at such a seductive allure and shock pulsated through the both of them when he suddenly pushed the host violently to effectively break away from the snake's charm that the small physical contact between ear and lips had cast upon him. Izaya panicked as he quickly stood up then to put as much distance between them as possible. He got his expression under control as quickly as possible, thanks to all his years of experience, as he swiftly patched his expression back into one of superiority.

"Alright Delic-san, either way, your payment. If money isn't what you wish for, what is it that you really want. Come now, you can't mean you want me, seriously. "

"But I do, Informant-san." Delic smiled as he placed his head down onto his arms where they had fallen to rest on the headboard of the sofa by the glass wall. "You've managed to intrigue me."

"All I ask for is one hour of your time. And each time you want me to report from now on, I'll only tell you the information here at my booth. So your payment will henceforth be to spend time with me."

Delic grinned innocently again like that of a mischievous schoolboy. "I only wish for us to get to know each other better, after all."

Why this little sneak…

Izaya's smile twitched at the corners as he tried hard to remain professional while inwardly he wanted to strangle this man.

But the thing was, he had no choice once more.

It had been only twenty minutes and he STILL needed that information by tonight. If he refused Delic this deal, what guarantee did he have that the host would still provide him with what he came for?

Izaya sighed and plopped down onto the couch, as far away from Delic as possible as he placed his arms on the headboard of the sofa too to look out over his beloved humans falling into depravity and further into debauchery.

Honestly, the view wasn't bad.

"Alright. It's a deal."

"However," Izaya added as he faced Delic who clearly looked as if he was to jump in triumphant jubilation, "no touching."

"Oh, well in that case our deal can't work out then," Delic shrugged and leaned back as if that was that.

"... Wait, why?"

"I did tell you I wanted you _here_, didn't I?" Delic asked, his voice almost genuine in his uncertainty as if he had forgotten if he had or had not told Izaya that while he cocked his head to the side and stared at the client. "Since you'll be coming here, you'll be my client and a host-client relationship isn't limited to simple discourse. Of course, with most clients, sex is off limits during working hours so you don't have to worry too much about that, Informant-san. But the price of physical exchanges will change depending upon what information you desire."

Izaya felt cold as his body stiffened up. Delic was requiring… physical intimacy.

He swallowed hard as he looked down below at his humans partying the night away. It all felt distant, the noise muted through the glass wall.

He never had to stoop so low as to sell himself for information before. Money or even blackmail was enough. Blackmailing was tempting even now but… he wanted to continue to use Delic's services. The host literally was a diamond mine of information… and sure he could own him through dirtier means but… blackmail relationships never last long. Delic would find a way to overcome it.

That and… if Shizuo found out, Izaya could be in serious trouble.

Izaya sighed softly. What was it all for anyway? There was no real reason to not sell his body, right? All it would do was damage his pride… which he could swallow if necessary.

Or so he tried to convince himself.

"I… I'll concede to dates… and such," Izaya heard himself say as he looked out the window, avoiding Delic's intense gaze. "But there are rules."

Izaya turned to look at Delic with serious, determined eyes.

"No kissing. And I mean it. You can touch me however you want. But I don't want you kissing my lips."

"Does that mean I can kiss anywhere but your lips?"

Izaya noticed a teasing note in Delic's voice as if he had just caught onto something the informant was hiding.

"Ah… sure." Izaya hurriedly continued to add the ground rules. Delic had said sex wasn't necessary, but he had a fair idea what other things Delic had in mind if he thought he could kiss him in 'other places.'

"Anyways. There are a few rules. Like I said, no kissing. And no penetrating. Also, you can't order me around. Such as asking me to do something beyond my comfort level or our deals. None of that. You just tell me positions and how... you want it and I'll decide if it's okay." Izaya hoped he covered almost everything.

"...Fine, I won't order you into doing something as long as you are aware that I have to be satisfied with the payment in order for it to count."

"If you ejaculate, you must agree that you have been satisfied." Izaya cringed a bit at his word choice but he had to be very specific and clear.

"I can...agree with that." The host reached forward, hand brushing against Izaya's cheek as he pressed his forehead against the other male's.

"However...there is one more thing I would like to negotiate before the deal can be complete."

Izaya shivered as he noticed Delic's rose colored orbs focus on his eyes before trailing down to his lips.

"My signing bonus."

"... N-negotiate your signing bonus?"

Izaya felt his nervousness transfer to his voice no matter how much he didn't want it to. The more he kept saying he didn't want kissing, it only made it more transparent what things he wanted to hide. But it was important to him. Even if it was clear as day to Delic, it was still important to Izaya to remain firm on this.

"I… I said, no kissing."

"How do you think I seal all my deals, Informant-san?" Delic teased.

"Only one kiss then."

Izaya's eyes flickered as an idea hit him.

"Fine."

And before Delic could react Izaya pushed up and…

….kissed him on his forehead. Then he pulled back with a smirk as he let the action sink in for Delic.

"Done."

Delic paused at that, a bit started at everything that had happened, before suddenly bursting out in laughter, "Ahaha, you cheated, Informant-san. Now you owe me two kisses."

Izaya shrugged nonchalantly with a smile, "You didn't specify where~ to kiss you. So it's still a deal~~~"

"In that case I'll allow it. However, I also didn't specify who was kissing who."

"Eh? But…" Izaya slid back a bit, instantly wary at those words. He _had_ kissed him right? Wasn't that enou-

But already Delic was leaning forward, his arms wrapping behind Izaya's neck and trapping him between the host and the couch just as Delic's lips pressed down softly right beside Izaya's. The informant could feel the heat rising to his cheek at such a seductive yet sweet missed kiss that felt even more intimate than a real one would have been. Involuntarily, a hand moved to cover his mouth even though his lips were not violated as he looked away with a flush he could not keep down. Delic's entire expression seemed to glow in pleasure at the informant's reaction.

"Well, it's been an hour, and… I believe you still owe me my information." Swallowing down his nervousness Izaya pushed lightly at Delic, forcing the host to move to the side so Izaya could get up and out of the intimate situation..

"Ah, has it been an hour already? You haven't even touched your wine." Delic stood as well at that, but he didn't move to follow Izaya. Instead, the cordial host was moving to get Izaya's coat so that he could help the informant back into it. The informant in return couldn't help but frown at being doted on like that, but it seemed at least Delic was letting him go.

"I can try it at another time." The wine was the least of his worries.

After helping Izaya into his coat, Delic produced for him a folded piece of paper from his own jacket pocket that held the information the informant had come for. Without much courtesy, Izaya grabbed at it before turning to leave. Delic had used up all of his patience at this point.

Despite Izaya's rude behavior, however, the host remained amicable as he smiled and bid him farewell.

"Until next time, Informant-san," the host had said as he watched him leave from his room's doorway - his words serving as a reminder that, sooner or later, the informant would come to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Rukawagf:** Merry Christmas! I was thinking of waiting until Catnip was done before posting this but I wanted a fic that's a bit easier to write while I work on the final chapters of some of my fics ^^; Thank you for still waiting on my other fic updates. This fic will be updated a bit slower while I work on some of others but I really wanted to post Delic x Izaya fic that's been in my head for about 4 years now. I hope you guys enjoy.

**Culpaeros:** Hi guys! This has been a fic long in the making and we are excited to finally get started on it. Thank you for any and all of your support!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Tangled Threads  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Delic x Izaya, Shizuo x Izaya**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note:**  
><em>This is a fanfic with two authors, Rukawagf and Culpaeros. Thank you!<em>

* * *

><p>"It is absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious." - by Oscar Wilde<p>

* * *

><p>Even the most opulent life style could get dull when indulged to the point of debauchery. Or perhaps it was because it had been so extravagant that, after being immersed in every single sin possible, everything soon turned tasteless and boring.<p>

Such was the life that surrounded the number one host of Tokyo, Delic. He was there to entertain the ladies who had become bored out of their minds, the women who, having long become trapped in a world where their desires came too easily fulfilled, were looking for new entertainment. It had been a fun challenge, at first, finding new ways to amuse the women, but now it was dragging Delic down with them too as the neverending infinite amount of pleasure and limitless sensuality began to make him feel the same lack of fulfillment.

However, Delic was a glutton for the sinful pleasures and, despite the lack of fulfillment, he still enjoyed his new life no matter how often the loop of repeating depravity circled around.

In relation to "Nakura", Delic knew it wouldn't be long until "Nakura" would come back to the host for new information. Delic was a resourceful man, after all, and that resourcefulness had been one of the many reasons as to why he had found new ways to entertain the bored ladies and rekindle their desires, even if what he presented them was really all the same present wrapped in different paper. And, just as he was able to find new ways to entertain the ladies, he was now finding new ways to humor himself.

And at this moment that 'new form of entertainment' was this informant.

It had certainly been a big surprise to find that the man who had taken every precaution available to hide his identity from Delic was such a handsome guy. The most captivating part of him had been, perhaps, those deep russet eyes which had been set in an almost permanently bemused expression upon the male's angular face - as though the informant was constantly toying with his host. The look had piqued Delic's interest, had ensnared him in the challenge presented to gain the upper hand against "Nakura" or else risk being caught within the informant's games. For especially the intelligence presented to him, however briefly, within those games couldn't have been faked. After all, many a woman had sat in the same exact seat and in an effort to appear superior to all of Delic's other clients would try to play with him by speaking of things they did not fully understand. But, in contrast to their ignorant banter, "Nakura" had restrained himself from trivial conversational teasings. Rather than seeking to impress Delic with his intelligence he had used his intelligence against him, like that intelligence was his claws and Delic his captured prey. It had stirred something akin to excitement within the blond and he found himself unable to resist pushing further to see just how far those claws could extend.

But "Nakura" had refused.

Just like a true feline "Nakura" knew when to choose his battles. He had played into Delic's hand only for his own benefits, all the while knowing that the host - however beneficial - was unnecessary. And the thought of being able to continue playing this game after having been 'allowed' to win the small match thrilled Delic. Somehow, he had decided, he would gain this kitten's affections and through it find the entertainment he so desperately sought.

It would be fun, he told himself over and over as he looked forward to their next 'session.' The host even began to purposefully keep his 'last' appointment times open in case "Nakura" needed to book him in a hurry.

The informant would need him again soon. It was simply a waiting game now until he would resurface. And, needless to say, Delic was more than pleased when this game finally ended in his favor.

This "Nakura", as the informant called himself, knew too well that no one else could unlock the secrets to a women's heart as easily and as smoothly as Delic could. The blond was capable of stealing inside and leaving again without leaving so much as a hint that he had been the burglar who had pocketed the jewel kept locked within her heart.

And just within the month since their first meeting, "Nakura" had booked yet another appointment with the host to gain that key.

Delic was humming to himself and the ladies who had booked him that day noticed how happy he was, one of the more intuitive ones even slyly asking if he was thinking of his next appointment instead of her. Of course, he had refused such a scandalous accusation and immediately poured his attention upon her until she felt his adoration within her very soul but, deep inside himself, it wasn't her Delic was truly thinking of but rather it was his last appointment of that day.

This time Delic had specifically ordered a red rose in the exact shade of Nakura's peculiar eyes. It had haunted him since Nakura's last visit, afterall. He had been anxious for weeks over the fact that it was so difficult to find a rose as red as those eyes. But it wasn't the color that had been the reason for his charm, rather it had been that despite being the windows to his very soul, Delic had been unable to ascertain what was hidden behind that playful red.

And those eyes had hidden so much from him.

All he was ever able to see behind the bemusement were the complicated flickers of emotions that hinted at a conflicting chaos and inner turmoil that did not match his handsome nonchalant mask… Delic couldn't help but want to tear down the walls and remove the mask so as to finally see Nakura's real face hidden beneath now.

Wearing his most charming smile, Delic waited as the door opened and "Nakura-san" was led inside. As usual, the host took his jacket to hang and handed the raven male his new red rose. Feeling a sense of smugness settle upon him Delic then watched as those vibrant eyes frowned ever-so-briefly before the displeasure vanished in a casual smile as Nakura accepted the rose that the host had taken so many pains to obtain.

But then it was Delic's turn to frown internally.

After all, all the blond had wanted was to see this man's real smile.

For now, he supposed, he would have to be satisfied with having noticed Nakura's eyes flicker for that one split second since it had been such a quick switch of emotion that it could have been easily missed had he not been so carefully looking.

Just like last time Nakura went straight towards the reverse mirror to look out beyond the glass. At such obvious dismissal of Delic's gift the host couldn't help but feel his own eyes flicker in annoyance. What was so interesting about the people down below? How could they be more interesting than 'him'? The man that all women paid enormous amount of money to spend just an hour with?

"I hope you will try the wine this time," Pressing his annoyance down Delic casually started the conversation as he knew by now that the man was probably avoiding him. Perhaps it was because this 'exchange' was unnerving for Nakura-san and Delic wished to have him more relaxed. Teasing or not, it was never fun if the other party absolutely detested him after all.

"Ah…" was all Nakura said as he looked out still, a small smile on his lips. Delic sat next to him, the couch sinking and the informant slightly leaning towards him due to gravity's pull.

Using his chance, Delic wrapped his arm around the informant and pulled the man into his lap.

"I'm going to be jealous if you ignore me for the guests below, informant-san."

Delic refused to call him "Nakura" if he could help it. He knew that couldn't be this man's real name.

Nakura sighed as he settled onto the host's lap. Normally women would squeal at such lascivious attention and would suggest for more and yet Nakura hinted at it being more of a bother than a privilege. Delic almost wondered if it was because Nakura was a man before promptly dismissing the idea. No, a 'straight' man's 'normal' reaction would have been to 'blush.' Besides, straight or not, Delic was pretty sure he was more than enough to convince another man to 'experiment,' but his gut feeling told him that this Nakura was actually hiding his true sexuality from him. Rather than playing the straight man as he could have, it was more as if Delic was tedious to him. And 'that' couldn't be ignored thanks to Delic's pride as the number one host.

"Alright, so what are your terms for this information?"

He was quick to get to business and still wanted to keep this formal, Delic thought. If it was strictly 'business', Nakura-san was willing to do whatever it took to reign in his inner emotions probably and it only made the host want to delve deeper into this man, to know what caused him to tick and what could make him take off that prude mask.

"So quick to get deeper into my arms, informant-san? I'm flattered." Delic teased. And there it was again, that quick flicker of annoyance. Every time Nakura's mask came off for that split second, it pleased the host.

"Mmm… how about a few kisses." Delic started off small, he didn't want the man to decide that the information he received wasn't worth it for the few physical touches after all.

"And where…?" There was a tight tension as Delic's arms felt the other male's back stiffen up nervously.

Delic looked the informant up and down hungrily, more so for the effect it had on the nervous man than for anything else.

"Your fingers…" Delic decided as he took one of Nakura's hands and kissed the back of it.

There was the flinch again as Nakura almost snapped the hand away but, perhaps due to his still tight self control, it was able to remain within Delic's grasp. The host curled his own fingers gracefully around the informant's palm then, the index finger lightly caressing the skin there before they wound around the informant's fingertips.

"Yes, I want your fingers tonight."

The informant's eyes shifted in hesitance Delic noticed. So, for now, he let the fingers go and leaned to the table to grab the glass of wine that had been prepared for the informant.

"Is that a deal?"

Instead of answering, Nakura once again looked out the window as the festivals were still high and loud down below. And, again, the host frowned. Delic could not figure out why the informant always found his window far more interesting than him. Was it because the informant was nervous and stalling? Or was there more?

So he blocked Nakura's view with the wine glass to draw his deep russet eyes back to his.

Nakura looked down and slowly nodded, taking the glass and drinking the sparkling wine without a word.

And so the deal was made.

Delic watched with twinkling eyes of amusement as Nakura's cheeks slowly flushed when the glass was lowered once more. Ah, so he was a light weight.

Even better.

"How is it? Was it as good as I promised?"

Nakura's free hand reached up at that, his delicate long fingers curling over his lips as he sampled the aftertaste within his mouth thoughtfully. Delic couldn't help but find his eyes drawn to those delicious looking fingers briefly before he was able to force himself to look back up into Nakura's eyes.

"It's not bad." Nakura smirked, knowing that his reply would irritate the host. So the informant was going to refuse to give him a satisfactory answer? Delic discovered himself hard pressed not to grin in reply as he felt himself become charmed by such a ploy.

"I had hoped it would taste like a dream," Delic sighed in feigned disappointment before he suddenly drank from the same cup where the informant's lips had been just a few seconds earlier with a mischievous expression upon his own playful face. Growing more and more bemused by this stranger Delic then watched through his rose colored shades as the informant made an expression of disapproval at the obvious second hand kiss before finally smirking in reply.

Carefully the host leaned towards the table once more then to pour them another glass of wine.

"Dip your fingers in and feed them to me." Delic commanded now as he watched the informant take ahold of the now-full glass once more.

Nakura's eyes shifted, revealing an emotion doused half in distaste and half in contemplation concerning this new situation. So far, Delic had never 'commanded' him before. But the host wanted to make sure the informant knew his position now. That it was 'he' who was in control for an hour tonight in this rose garden and not Nakura.

Obediently the informant wiped his hand with the warm, clean towelette that were provided for the guests, then dipped his long fingers into the wine then held the slim digits above Delic's lips. Slowly the host's tongue dragged under the index finger, catching the stray drops before they could fall as Delic looked down at the informant who had closed his eyes. 'Ah… he really hates this...' Delic thought as he continued to drag his tongue up and down those fingers to taste the unique combination of Nakura's skin and the wine. Above his body he could feel Nakura shuddering, the sensation stirring Delic's blood as their proximity caused him to feel every slight movement of the lighter male. This chance being given to him was far too delicious and even though he was eager for a bit more the blond decided to take his time for now. Reaching up, the host lightly grasped Nakura's wrist so as to angle his hand a little higher. Then, as a drop of wine slipped down to the space between Nakura's ring and middle finger the blond's tongue promptly followed. Hungrily, Delic slid the pink muscle along the skin there, feeling along the junction of the two fingers before pressing in deeper to brush his lips there. Mouth practically watering the blond began to suck the skin between the two fingers, enjoying the way Nakura squirmed out of reaction to the sudden affection. Other hand wrapping tighter around the informant, he moved the male's hips so that he was seated just right upon the host's crotch before he was moving his mouth to let Nakura re-dip his fingers into the glass. As he did so Delic finally risked a glance up towards Nakura only to find himself having to suppress a groan.

There was a flush on the raven's face, the red tint caused by a mixture of the alcohol coupled with the humiliation and arousal the raven was surely feeling. Red eyes were barely open now, dark lashes skimming along his cheeks as he watched the way his fingers sank into the dark liquid only to close again once he had lifted the digits back out so as to hold them out to Delic. The silent acceptance to the host's whim was delectable, and it spurned a further need to push his boundaries deep within the blond host. Without warning, Delic opened his mouth then before slowly swallowing the two fingers inside, suckling at them hard while he still had the chance. Eyes practically burning into the other male, Delic stared up at the informant unnervingly for any response Nakura could give, but much to his chagrin, the informant had gritted his teeth and refused to moan as Delic had hoped. However-! Loathe as the informant was to admit, Nakura had shivered; Shivered hard enough that Delic could even be satisfied with just that much.

Delic hummed pleasantly as he continued to suck and lick, his tongue twirling around the two digits and licking between them while Nakura continued to grit his teeth and refused to let a single sigh escape despite how he squirmed pleasantly against his host. Finally, after what probably seemed to be a very long time to Nakura, Delic dragged his mouth away lewdly so that the fingers were wet and covered in his saliva.

"More please," Delic smirked as his sly tongue licked at his moistened lips.

He watched as the informant visibly shuddered then while Nakura tried to suppress the deeply hungry look beginning to infiltrate his own eyes. The informant drew in a deep breath, a calming inhale least he get caught up in Delic's pace, and finally dipped his fingers again to return to feeding the host.

This time Delic sucked from the start. His amused eyes flickered upward to stare into that deep flush as the informant's eyes shifted away, unable to meet his gaze. Such a demure reaction was quickly exchanged with a feisty glare when Delic teasingly nibbled on the fingertips lightly.

The host couldn't help but chuckle when Nakura finally snapped the fingers away.

"Do I need to muzzle you?" Nakura huffed. And the host couldn't help but hold him closer.

"It didn't hurt, did it? I never said I won't use my teeth after all." Delic purred as he poured another glass with wine and held it up for the informant to have a sip.

"Here, you should have some too. You do like the wine, don't you?"

Nakura obviously didn't want to drink more but he took it and sipped slowly, mostly to pass the time it seemed since, if he was the one drinking, he didn't have to 'feed' the wine to the host.

"Don't look so upset, sweetheart, it was suppose to be fun." Delic gave him his most hurt-puppy look that always swooned the women over. But of course it only gave him the opposite result when it came to this informant. Nakura glared at the word 'sweetheart.' Such a naked and pure disdain look was almost enchanting on his face. It was definitely fun to tease this man, though Delic told himself he shouldn't push too much lest the informant ditched him for good.

"Fun for you maybe," Nakura shrugged and sipped his wine slowly. Very, very slowly.

"You know, turtles drink faster than you." Delic whined as he rubbed his face against the informant's shoulder. "I'm gonna be lonely if you don't feed me soon~"

Nakura sighed as he finished his wine. Delic could smell the alcohol flavored breath in the air and he wanted to kiss him so badly but he held himself back.

"Now then… shall we continue?" Delic licked his lips and gazed at his informant seductively.

The informant gritted his teeth once more and re-dipped his fingers to feed him while the host wrapped his arms around that petit waist again, wishing in his heart that the hour could last forever.

If only the world could be so kind to a man as corrupt as him.

* * *

><p>After that it took a full month before the informant came back to see Delic again. The last session must have traumatized the informant more than the host had thought. In his opinion it had just been some innocent finger licking but to Nakura it might have been something more…<p>

Delic shrugged it off though and smiled again as he reconfirmed his schedule for the day. Nakura was definitely listed on there as his last client at least. He couldn't help but look forward to their meeting tonight no matter what worries their last might have ingrained in him.

Again Delic had ordered the red rose to be delivered, something that was much easier to request since he found the shop that sold them. And he waited like an anxious child on Christmas eve as the clock ticked closer and closer to the appointed time of his gift's arrival.

The informant arrived in a similar attire as the last time but he still somehow looked just as exquisite as ever, those russet eyes prepared for the inevitable battle he would duel with the host who, in turn, warmly welcomed him with an ever graceful smile as he took his coat and handed him the rose. Then, just like last time, the informant accepted it as yet another challenge to guard his heart against the number one thief of hearts in Tokyo.

Delic watched, crestfallen, as the informant went straight to his window yet again and promptly perched on the couch to look out below.

Surely this wasn't just a ploy to prolong their engagement. This informant must have a thing for window watching.

Delic sighed as he sat down next to Nakura and was about to pull him back to his lap but stopped.

Nakura-san… was smiling.

He blinked in surprise at having caught the man unguarded so soon… and at such an unusual time. The host stared outside to see if there was something in particular that was going on that had made the informant smile, but - alas to his eyes - everything was the same. The same type of people engaging in the same repetition of debauchery and depravity.

Again Delic stared at the young informant with his arms crossed and his face nestled in them, sighing pleasantly as he watched the humans down below commit all sorts of sins in the name of desire. Such a naked pleasure on the informant's face…

"Beautiful…"

Nakura blinked, caught unaware as the voice of the host broke his trance, his eyes shifted back towards Delic who had been staring at him.

"You do have a beautiful smile," Delic caressed the informant's cheek with the back of his hand gently, the backs of his index finger barely touching that alabaster skin.

"I'm just sad that the smile wasn't for me. Who does it belong to down there?"

Nakura stared back out the window wordlessly. At first Delic had thought that Nakura wouldn't answer him until the informant finally spoke quietly, "It's for no one. And everyone at the same time." Then he flashed a grin to the host. "I love all humans, after all. But no one in particular."

"... I don't believe you, informant-san." Delic shook his head.

"Ah… you know so little of me, host-san." Nakura dropped the topic as he slid back down the couch and away from the view of the window.

"Then back to the business at hand?" Nakura switched his mode to his usual business self. The host's fingers twitched, wanting to see what would happen if he were to forcefully tear off that mask and make this man moan under him. He would love to see that.

But alas, Delic held his desires in check and wrapped his arms around the informant's waist, pulling him to sit on his lap once more with their bodies facing each other.

"We'll play a game," The blond suggested. "An honesty game." Delic smiled brightly in order to relax the informant as he noticed him stiffen with tension at the word 'honest.' "It's the most popular game with the ladies you know."

"I'm not one of your clients, Delic-san" Again Nakura sighed in that deflated tone that only made Delic want to try harder.

"Just hear me out. We will ask each other a question and the other person must answer honestly. But, if it's something you can't or don't want to answer… we feed each other something on that table."

Nakura looked behind him to see the plate of chocolates and wine and Delic could see the man mulling over it in his head.

"Ah, but there's a twist." Delic smirked when he noticed those gorgeous eyes flicker.

"You can't feed me with your hands." Delic added before leaning back so as to allow the new information to sink in.

"You mean…" Nakura looked shocked. "I have to feed you with my feet?"

It took a split second before Delic burst out laughing. He held the informant's waist even closer as Nakura smiled teasingly down at him too.

This man was a treasure.

"No, I'd prefer you don't use your feet either." Delic added.

"You know… I don't have armpit kinks…" Nakura sighed in feigned defeat. "But if you insist..."

"No armpits either." Delic laughed and shook his head.

"Well then I suppose I could use…"

"No, not that, whatever it is." Delic chuckled. Then he placed a finger on Nakura's lips.

"I'll be more specific then. You must use your lips."

"I thought we agreed on no kissing." Nakura's pouts should be a sin, Delic decided.

"No, no kissing. No mouth to mouth, I promise."

"Then how am I to feed you the wine?" Nakura asked pointedly. Delic smirked, he was sharp to note that the wine and the glass were on the table as well.

"Ah...if you're so insistent on getting me inebriated I suppose you could use your hand for the wine. Although, you must know, the ladies _love_ being fed wine mouth to mouth… "

"Pass~" The informant shrugged nonchalantly.

"You wound me," Delic let out a deep sigh. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

Nakura pretended to think for a moment before he finally agreed. It wasn't as if he could refuse and Delic knew it.

"Alright, are you a man or a woman?" Delic smiled as he started with an easy question.

"A man." Nakura shook his head at such a silly waste of time. Then his eyes flickered slyly.

"What was your name before you took the name 'Delic'?"

Delic couldn't help but grin as he grabbed a cookie and put it in his mouth for Nakura to take. Nakura blinked and then frowned. So, the informant couldn't ask questions the host didn't want to answer either, teasingly or not.

Nakura leaned in and lightly bit the other end of the cookie and took the whole thing, eating only the parts where Delic's lips or teeth didn't touch and throwing the rest into the nearby trash can.

"That hurts, informant-san." Delic pouted as he held a hand against his 'wounded heart'. "I was looking forward to you eating the whole thing…. especially the part I secretly licked."

"Maybe next time.. Besides, wasn't I supposed to be feeding you?." Nakura waved away Delic's antics easily. "I had thought you needed an example." Delic grinned again as he was caught. "More like you were too eager to make me eat where you had licked." Nakura sighed, one hand absently reaching up to make sure there were no more crumbs on his lips. "I understand the rules. It's your turn now."

"Mmm… how about…" Still smiling smugly despite Nakura's awareness of his ploys Delic leaned back thoughtfully. Part of him wondered if it was too early to ask what he really wanted to know, but he was too curious not to ask as soon as possible, "What is your real name?"

Nakura glared and grabbed the glass of wine to hold it up to the host.

Ah, that confirmed that "Nakura" wasn't his real name at least. Delic smiled as he held the wine glass and watched as the informant take a sip.

"My turn. When did you lose your virginity?"

"Aww informant-san, such a direct question into one's privacy needs a bit more decorum when spoken~ I was 15." The blond smirked as he answered without a hesitation, but seeing Nakura's reaction, either he already knew that information or he knew that Delic would answer. It seemed that Nakura would prefer Delic actually answer the question rather than feed him cookies mouth to mouth and Nakura knew if the questions were too boring, Delic would just ask to feed him.

This man really was fast at adjusting to new situations.

"My turn," Delic smiled as his fingers rubbed the dip in of Nakura's back. There was a slight jolt in reaction and he knew what to ask next. "Are you ticklish? And where?"

That earned yet another glare as Nakura grabbed the wine glass again for the host to feed him. Delic pouted. "Aren't you ever going to want eat a cookie?"

The informant didn't answer and sipped the wine instead. Oh well, this wasn't so bad… after all, the informant was light weight and there was a hint of flush on his cheeks already.

However, Nakura's eyes were just as fiery and defiant as ever. Delic knew almost instinctually to prepare himself for another biting question when the informant asked, "My turn. When did you run away from home?"

"..." Delic blinked. He wasn't… prepared for that one. Not many knew of his past and that question clearly hinted that… the informant indeed knew of his past. Ah, so was this the informant's way of telling him not to mess with him? That if he messed with Nakura too much, Delic would get just as hurt?

Slowly the blond smiled, his expression hesitating at first. "Is that what people say I did?" A moment later and the host was relaxing despite the invasive question as his eyes finally softened into an expression of complacence. "I suppose it was when I was 17." Delic finally answered honestly despite his slight one-shouldered shrug. "That was around the time I stopped going home at least."

Unwavering, Delic stared up into the angry informant's eyes, watching the way those blood hued orbs hardened as he replied to the private question easily enough. He had called Nakura's hand, recognizing that the raven's only defense so far was the past the blond had been trying so hard to hide. But when it came to his own entertainments and curiosities Delic didn't give up quite as easily. Even if the game had started out light hearted it was now turning into something far more serious. After all, two could play at this game.

"My turn again." Head tilting towards Nakura the blond carefully maintained his soft smile. "Tell me then, who are you in love with, informant-san?" Delic asked the question seriously, his cherry blossom colored eyes darkening as his smile slowly faded. "Who is it that hurt you so much that you remain guarded against even a host?"

The blond watched as Nakura's eyes widened, unable to hide the shock that struck the very core of the informant's being. Although the reaction wasn't the answer to his question it did at least answer the one that Delic hadn't spoken.

Ah, so it… was true then.

With just that Delic was able to confirm the hunch he had possessed since the beginning of their 'deal'. After all, the way the informant had refused any physical contact, the way he had fought against the need to moan, the way he guarded himself from all of Delic's seduction and skillful hosting methods, and the very fact that he had refused to allow Delic something as simple as a kiss on the lips….

However, before Delic could press for more information Nakura had already grabbed a cookie and with far more force than was necessary shoved it into the host's mouth.

"Mmmfph… daina howa huu fuu gumm." Delic pouted as he chewed and swallowed. "That's not how you play the game, informant-san." The host feigned innocence to the reason for Nakura's anger as he stared down towards him. "I'm supposed to feed you."

"I'm not playing anymore." Nakura replied as he got up from Delic's lap. But before he could put too much distance between them the host was quickly standing as well to suddenly grab Nakura, both arms wrapping around the raven to hug him close from behind.

"Don't go." The blond's head fell to hide his face in Nakura's dark hair, his voice slightly muffled as he continued to speak. "I'm sorry, I didn't… mean to hurt you."

"I'm _NOT HURT_!" The informant shouted.

"Right, of course. My apologies." At the other's shout Delic let Nakura go so as to pull a folded piece of paper from his pockets.

"Here's your information."

Nakura regarded him with mistrust at first before carefully taking the information he had came for.

"Why?" Nakura asked, despite his anger. It hadn't been even thirty minutes and clearly Nakura had decided to end their deal before he had been able to earn the information.

"Because I breached our contract first by making you uncomfortable. It's the least I can do to make it up to you." Hand falling down Delic maintained an apologetic air as he continued to speak. "I do hope I'll still be able to see you again." Eyes closing briefly the blond bowed with earnesty before the informant, a humility expressed in the gesture that only troubled the informant further.

With the information he came for in hand, Nakura carefully shoved the piece of paper deep into his pant's pocket and stepped back. However, when he reached for the coat hanging nearby Delic grabbed it before him. "Please allow me."

Nakura sighed but didn't fight it as Delic helped him into the coat.

"But this isn't fair for you is it? This trade."

"Well, I didn't learn anything from our game, clearly my loss. But I do hope you'll come again." Delic smiled, letting the informant go.

Nakura stared down at the floor, mulling over the problem before he faced the host with those clear scarlet eyes. Clearly Nakura didn't really want to lose the host as he was a valuable asset.

"Alright, I'll tell you something about myself in exchange for the information."

Delic blinked in surprise at the sudden change but he listened as the informant started telling him a story.

"There was a guy in my classroom. He was quiet young man and an outcast. No one wanted to be his friend because he was awkward and gloomy.

One day one of the girls saw him reading a book she also liked. She squealed at him and fangirled. She was able to befriend the boy and they talked long hours together about their favorite books.

One day the girl found another guy reading the same book. She went over to him and also fangirled. The boy wasn't happy to share that side of her with someone else but he did not say anything.

The girl at first tried to get all of them to hang out. But slowly the new boy showed her other books he liked. Soon the two only talked to each other, leaving the outcast boy out of their conversations by accident.

The girl fell in love with the new boy who was clearly more sociable and friendly than the other boy, as well as being more than witty and intelligent than any other she had ever met. She told the outcasted boy with a blushing, happy smile that she was going to confess to the new boy.

The outcast was very hurt by this news. He felt betrayed. The new boy had so many other friends, after all, so why did 'he' have to take the only friend he had ever made in his entire life? After all, the outcast boy never knew when he would ever be able to have another friend like her.

But, despite his pain, the outcasted boy cheered the girl on instead and pretended to support them.

Now, tell me. What should the outcast have done? Stop them? Say it's unfair? That this new boy was hogging his only friend when he could always make new ones? Should he have tried to intervene or sabotage the new boy? And was it wrong of the new boy to befriend the girl and accidentally take away the outcast's only friend?"

Delic stared in confusion at the raven, unsure what the story had to do with anything. The one thing he could surmise was that the new popular boy, when applied to whatever situation this was, would inevitably fall upon his role. The story sounded like a story of himself as the host stealing all the girls from the other men who weren't as fortunate as he in his talent and skills to charm a lady. But did that make the girl Nakura in this case? And who would be the old boy? His client's real lovers and husbands? But how did they relate with Nakura?

And since when did Delic read books for _leisure_?

Either way the answer to Nakura's questions were pointless as it seemed to only raise more questions. Almost as though Nakura was trying to initiate some kind of debate in which the scarlet eyed male would play the devil's advocate to whatever answer Delic could supply.

"Why should the new boy be punished for the old boys mistakes? If he had loved her the old boy should have tried to stop the affection from growing between the two others at the get go instead of allowing himself to fall into the background. " Delic finally replied, his brows pinched together as though he were taking the situation seriously for Nakura's sake.

"And who is to say that just because the new boy has lots of friends that he is deserving of losing this girl? What gives the outcasted boy the right to say how many of those other friends could capture his attention like that girl could? If anything you could argue that most, if not all, of those friends aren't people that the new boy consider to be good friends. Surface level friendships offer no gratification, after all. The girl could very well be the new boy's only chance at genuine happiness as well."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Delic sighed. Finally breaking eye contact with the informant he glanced back towards where his window was as if to reaffirm his own thought of how people like that could never be his 'good friends'. Party friends, maybe. But there was a difference between people you party with and people you want to go home to everyday with.

"Your questions imply that it is the old friend who is the victim in this scenario simply because he rolled over and allowed the girl to fall in love with someone else. But if he had interfered with her confessing and sabotaged the relationship, then who would be the real victim in that scenario when her happiness is on the line?"

Delic replied the best he could, struggling to see what it was that Nakura was trying to convey. After a few seconds he finally glanced back to watch as the informant slowly grinned at him like a Cheshire cat who had caught a confused Alice in its mind maze.

"Oh Delic-san, you really do amuse me. This is why I love humans." Nakura smiled almost fondly at him and chuckled.

Delic blinked again. Who was this? Who was this… man before him, smiling with a wickedly dazzling grin as if he was a predator who had caught his prey?

"By sympathizing with the new boy," Nakura started to explain, "you have already decided that this isn't a simple story, but an allegory. An allegory of yourself. By defending the new boy, you are defending your own past experiences where you had been accused in a similar manner of getting in the way of other's love, experiences which left you feeling slighted since you believe you are the victim, rather than the antagonist."

Delic's frown deepened, his fists tightening slightly against his chest as Nakura spoke confidently about matters he surely didn't understand.

Nakura continued even as he noticed Delic's fists balling up, "And by adding yourself into my story you decided that I must have added myself into it as well. This way you were hoping that I had answered your affections indirectly. That I'm somehow a victim to your charms and trapped between choosing you or choosing another. Well, either that or perhaps you had simply thought that I was a victim in the past to someone like you and therefore was refusing this relationship as a consequence. Either way, you self-inserted yourself into the story and then inserted me, forcing me into the role of the girl who is trying to choose between you and her past."

Then the informant shrugged with that nonchalant apathy that could kill a person.

"When in truth, I had simply told you my answer since the very beginning."

Delic's eyebrows furrowed and slowly his calm exterior faded away into an expression of frustrated anger.

"And what was your answer from the beginning?" The host was forced to ask.

Nakura chuckled as he turned the knob to the door to leave.

"Remember I said 'there was a guy in _my_ classroom."

His scarlet eyes seemed to gleam with uncanny glow.

"I'm just an observer. Simply watching. Which is why I don't care to pursue a romantic interest. I love watching humans more and that is who I am." With that the informant gave him a small mysterious smile before closing the door behind him.

Delic stood there petrified and unable to breathe before his heart pounded into his chest so hard that he gasped and coughed moments before collapsing onto the couch.

Then, slowly, as his senses came back to him the host began to laugh. He laughed and laughed uncontrollably, unable to stop the maddening pounding of his heart at the fact that he had been beaten in the game he had thought he was winning. No one had ever outmatched him before. No one had ever used his own words against him like that nor had they ever managed to keep him struggling a losing battle in wits.

And, most importantly, no one had ever captured Delic's curiosity before without even trying like that.

"Now I only want you more… informant-san…." Delic whispered as he finally began to calm down, his eyes staring up at the ceiling of his rose garden. Then, after a moment of quiet, he covered his eyes with his hand and let out a deep satisfied sigh laced with an excitement he hadn't felt in his hollow heart in a long time.

"And I always get what I want."

* * *

><p><em>Rukawagf: Thank you so much for reading. There's been a question (from Michelle15556 ) as to how the two author's are writing. We both work on the outlines. I mostly draft up the bone, CulpaerosAmee fills in some, I fill in some etc. Then when we write it's similar. I write up the bone work, I ask her what Delic/Shizuo would say, and I write what Izaya would say, she fills in some, I fill in some, we both talk about certain paragraphs or scenes and work on it etc. Thank you for asking :3_

_Amee: Hello again everyone! In regards to the question Ruka mentioned, in the end the brunt of my work is ensuring that you all love Delic as much as you already love Shizuo to make the story all the more entertaining for you, I hope I make ya'll writhe with indecision when the time of choosing comes! As always thank you for reading and I hope you stick with us until the very end._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Tangled Threads  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Delic x Izaya, Shizuo x Izaya**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note:**  
><em>This is a fanfic with two authors, Rukawagf and Culpaeros. Thank you!<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Music was my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness."<em> ― by Maya Angelou

* * *

><p>Lady Tomoe Gozen's parties were always elaborate, with elegant venues and exotic refreshments all used to simply display her wealth and power amongst the elite. Tonight's was not going to be any different. Ever the forward thinker and an elite of her own creation, this time Lady Gozen decided to display her wealth and power over men and mankind alike as she hired not just one, but <em>two<em> host clubs members to be her personal attendants and escorts for the evening. They were to be the staff for her large, elaborate mansion party, open only to those who had been invited.

Of course, not _all_ of the hosts were for her. Only the most popular hosts from each club were to be her escorts for the evening. The other hosts were to be on the floor and were for the guests, acting mostly as butlers and entertainment as they pampered, flattered, and adored.

Delic sat on Lady Gozen's right while Delic's main rival from the other host club, Ryoma, sat on her left. Her 'throne' was slightly elevated from the rest of the floor, a large, posh white couch situated center stage, as she smiled and greeted each of her incoming guests. Most of them were ladies, a few even arriving with their own escorts, while even fewer came with lovers or husbands. However, irregardless of whether the guest was male or female, all the hosts accommodated each and every one of them to a lively party filled with songs, dances, and friendly banter.

Despite the lively atmosphere that would normally require all of Delic's attention, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander past it all in his search for _him_ again.

_Him_ being Nakura-san.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have a favor to ask this time instead of information," he had said.<em>

"_I'd like to attend the party."_

* * *

><p>And so Nakura-san had come to be in attendance as well in his own custom butler suit. Delic was not sure which tailor had created the outfit - none of the usual host club designer's seemed to match the style, but it was a look that suited the informant. On the wrists were small cufflinks, the appearance of which seemed more cute to Delic than mature, while a chain and other adornments were worn along the vest. Despite the unusual design, however, Nakura-san seemed to fit right in along with the other hosts. While the hosts from one club thought that he belonged to the other club, the other club presumed he was from the first club; none of the hosts actually bothered to question his background. After all, the hosts had to get along, exercise stable teamwork, and trust in one another to please a crowd as large as this one.<p>

And so it was that Delic couldn't help but let his eyes wander towards him as Nakura smiled and chattered away with a nearby guest. He was quite the exquisite sight to behold, even more so than usual, tonight. Fuchsia eyes burned with an undeniable thrill at the way that black suit hugged his back where the blond host knew he was ticklish, almost as though the suit itself were teasing him now. It also didn't help any that the silk black shirt was completely buttoned, hiding away tempting collarbones in a way that made Delic want to leisurely undo them for the sake of slowly revealing the prize underneath. But, perhaps the worst part of it all, was the way those sultry red eyes sharpened as he smiled… It made a pulse of excitement vibrate through him, compelling Delic to-

"Ah, what's this? The number one host caught in the act of neglecting his client?" Lady Gozen's sharp eyes peered over at him as she smirked. Immediately, his eyes switched their focus towards the young wealthy widow. "Never, baby," Delic replied lowly as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, his arms laid behind him on the couch in a relaxing manner. "I was just making sure our hosts were working properly so that I wouldn't have to run up there and help if an emergency were to occur. I'd prefer your party to be the talk of the town for all the right reasons, after all."

"Ahh… the ever perfect host-senpai." She giggled as Ryoma handed her a glass of wine. "I was rather worried another beautiful and rich widow might have caught your eyes.."

Of course she wasn't serious and Delic knew this. The ever-generous matron was a client whose loss would be heavily felt within the club. As good as Delic was as a host, even he stood a chance at getting blacklisted were he to offend her. And her influence over the other women in the elite social sphere would only cause further damage to the club later on. As shrewd as he was, there would be no recovering from her cutting ties with the club and she knew this as well. Taking her hand, the blond bowed his head in a sign of humility before gently kissing it. Then, as a smile spread upon his face, Delic seemed incapable of kissing upwards towards her wrist until his lips had led him all the way towards the crook of her arm. By now the woman was laughing, her face freshly brightened as Delic looked up once more. He took her free hand and kissed it. "As if any other woman could ever take my eyes off of you. I'm already full of remorse for having to look away from your beauty - even if only for a second - to check on my fellow hosts."

Although the lady was not so young that she could take such flatteries from the host seriously, she still could not resist a girlish giggle at them. Delic and Ryoma both knew that she treated them more like decorations or as though they were her own personal pets, but she was still their client, and no matter how condescendingly she treated them, they still did their best to make sure she was treated like a queen.

With the crisis averted, Delic was able to lean back so as to let Ryoma take over the conversation. Although he kept one ear peeled to their talk so that he may interject at appropriate times, the blond could not resist allowing his mind to wander. Delic still did not know why Nakura had asked to be invited. He figured it must be due to some information gathering but since, so far, all the informant had been doing was enjoying himself, Delic could not be sure.

He almost wished he could just jump to the floor and host with the others in the crowd in an attempt to get close to the raven again. It certainly looked more fun than being cooped up next to the throne like someone's lap dog. Elitism had its merit, but at the moment Delic would rather be with the other normal hosts, next to Nakura in the swelling crowd and having his fun playing his games with the other man.

But instead, here he was, stuck with the queen-bee and perched on a pedestal as she watched all of her attendees mingle below with the two most popular hosts remaining as her own decorative pieces. Delic knew it was a waste, but it was what Lady Gozen had wanted - to be admired, adored and worshipped.

Delic had lost count of how many of Lady Gozen's guest had come to speak their pleasantries with her. The guests stepping onto the platform only briefly for more mindless chat. They were like birds, prattling on about nonsense from politics to fashion in front of the sharp eyes of Lady Gozen who remained lounging in her long black dress with lavish soft fur. Sometimes her words were just as airheaded as her guests' and sometimes her replies were venomous from the offhanded passive aggression that laced them. She enjoyed ruffling her guest's feathers, knowing that they did not have the courage nor the power to even call her out on it. It was a one-sided smackdown and Delic could feel even his optimistic countenance straining as one of the girl's lips trembled at one particular harsh comment from Lady Gozen concerning her fashion choices.

Delic's eyes trailed after the poor girl, finding it unfortunate that he couldn't go out there to comfort her. Then his heart jumped as Lady Gozen spoke,

"Who's that? I don't recognize that host."

Delic's eyes followed the Lady's gaze to find who he feared.

None other than Nakura who was busy charming a lady with his words and smile.

"I like his looks," she said as she called a host nearby. "Go get him for me?"

Without any further prompting, the host rushed over towards him, and within seconds Nakura bowing before the widow.

"You've called for me? Lady Gozen."

"Ah yes, you must be new." She smiled, her voice sweet as poison. "What's your name?"

"Nakura, Lady Gozen," he smirked.

"Is that what you call yourself today?" she asked sharply.

"It's what I wish to call myself today, my lady." He smiled back as innocently as ever. Delic could feel himself turning cold, his palm sweating from the sudden onslaught of nerves. He did not want to get into trouble if it was found out that Nakura was not a regular host, after all. Even worse, if Nakura accidentally angered a powerful regular like Lady Gozen, then everything he had worked for up until this point would fall into ruin.

"Come entertain me then, Nakura. I'm bored," she commanded loftly.

"Ah, it looks like the couch is taken, though." Nakura held his hands up in defeat. "Unless…" his eyes sharpened. "One of them gives up their spot."

Lady Gozen's eyes almost glowed at the challenge sent to her hosts, quite admiring the 'ambition' Nakura must have. Although Delic could sense the challenge just as well as the others could, the blond was far too distracted trying to find some way out of this mess while keeping his own composure. He was never one to leave his fate in another's hands and trusting Nakura to not screw this up left him far too anxious. However, as he was blissfully unaware of the situation, Ryoma just chuckled as he spoke, "Well, it'll be up to Lady Gozen if one of us should give up the throne." The invitation was clear and Delic saw it as an opportunity. Ryoma, while certainly charming in his own way, was nothing compared to the greatest host in all of Tokyo. Lady Gozen's interest in the newcomer would be nothing compared to her need to maintain appearances. Consequently, Delic presumed, without him beside her, Lady Gozen would not appear nearly as influential as she would hope to. If he offered to go, then surely there was a chance at making her change her mind on this.

Within a mere half a second, Delic began to stand. "I don't mind attending to the floor while you play, my lady."

His smile was peaceful, but the way his heart hammered revealed only to him the gamble he was taking.

"No, no. You sit." The young possessive widow grabbed Delic and forced him back down. The host found himself almost hard-pressed to resist sighing out of relief.

"Ryoma-kun can have his break, though."

Only to switch to a need to sigh out of exasperation not a second later. Lady Gozen smirked — however, her wishes and dismissal were clear. As a result, Ryoma could only gracefully bow towards her, thanking the lady for her time and promising to return, before giving up his seat.

With that, in one night, Nakura was able to walk up to the pedestal overlooking the crowd.

And, once again, Delic noted that Nakura enjoyed looking down at others more than at his client, a very bad manner for any host as he could recently attest to.

But Nakura smirked and faced Lady Gozen once more.

"So, how may I be of service?"

Delic groaned inwardly. Already Nakura was making all the amateurish mistakes of a new host. After all, a host should never ask how to entertain the client. He should know how to start entertaining _immediately._

"Lady Gozen, you're just teasing him with your attentions. He is still fairly new at this, after all. You are going to make him nervous." Delic interrupted, trying to smooth it over by playing up Nakura's rookie status.

"No, it's alright. It's almost a refreshing change. Actually, what surprises me the most is that I'm surprised you switched your business from being an informant to a host…. _Nakura-san_." Lady Gozen smirked as she sipped at her wine.

Delic blinked. They knew each other.

"I am humbled and honored that Lady Gozen recognized me." Nakura bowed again.

"So then, what brings you here to my party? If you had wanted to attend, you could have simply asked."

"Ah, perhaps another time. Last time I had to attend one of your parties, you had me leave the premises in the company of some… questionable reputation. I'd rather not repeat that incident."

Delic raised an eyebrow at that. It felt like he was missing out on at least half of the conversation and he couldn't help but be curious as to what it was all really about.

Lady Gozen chuckled as she lowered her glass and leaned onto Delic as if he was her personal pillow. In return, Delic automatically shifted his arm, creating space for her and a place for him to wrap it slightly around her body so that his fingers could gently rub the bare skin of her arm in an idle manner.

"Well, then? Are you having fun gathering information at my party? Found any new victims? Or perhaps some more interesting secrets?"

"None as interesting as the secret of your late husband's poisoning."

Delic felt his heart drop at Nakura's casual mention of the forbidden topic. It had been rumored that her husband had died of unnatural causes but he, as her host, had never questioned it. All he ever knew was that his death had allowed his young and beautiful wife to inherit the company that went on to make her into who she was today and, really, that was all he ever really needed to know.

Mouth going dry, Delic quickly tried to swallow back the nerves resurfacing. The host could feel the malice and aggression filling the very air around them as his client glared daggers at Nakura.

"Oh? Is that what they say?"

Nakura smiled innocently back. "Words are like the wind, my lady. They blow to and fro but they are harmless without any evidence. The clean-up was professionally done and history is always written by the winners of war. After all, whoever wins the war must always be the hero as that's what the world wants to see, no? Aren't you enjoying your victory, Lady Gozen? I'm sure many here don't even remember the little ambitious girl who had came to Tokyo from Sendai with only her wits and couple hundred yen."

Nakura smirked as he stood up, looking down at Lady Gozen as she quivered with fury.

"Don't worry, Lady Gozen. You are a god amongst mortals, surely fate is on your side while you live." Nakura waved off as he stepped back onto the floor, his voice fading into the loud music and the crowd.

"After all, hell is but a warm place to stay for eternity, if you believe in that sort of thing."

Delic practically wanted to smash his own face into the nearby wall after that. His only saving grace was the mere fact that his face was part of his charm. But, the fact of the matter was that Lady Gozen was lividly angry and it was up to _him_ to unruffle her feathers now before Ryoma could return. He would have to talk to Nakura later about this, but for now his client, as always, was his priority.

* * *

><p>It took far longer than Delic would have liked for Lady Gozen to calm down after that. By the time Ryoma had joined them, she was skittish and in a far better mood with enough wine to soften some of her sharper comments.<p>

At the return of Ryoma, the woman practically threw herself at him, her elbow accidentally hitting the glass of watered down wine Delic had been working through. Although the brush had been gentle, given the woman's inebriated state, the blond figured he could get away with mimicking a spill from her behavior.

Lady Gozen's voice turned almost shrill thanks to her embarrassment and displeasure at witnessing the red saturate the pure white of Delic's suit.

Letting go of Ryoma, she returned to Delic's arms, trying to sop it up off of his jacket and pants with her napkin to no avail. Laughing it off, Delic distracted her with a kiss to her cheek, his lips sliding down towards her ear to whisper a question — if she would like to come to the back to help him change? Almost instantly the panic vanished from her expression and she giggled like she had earlier, the woman lightly tapping him and promising to help him later tonight. In exchange, though, he was allowed to stand and leave, the host heading off the stage to move down towards where the back rooms were and where he kept his spare suit.

However, as he made his way through the crowd (his jacket already taken off and folded over his arm so as to better hide the stains) he couldn't help but risk a quick glance around. Almost immediately he was able to locate Nakura, the man standing off a little from where the majority of the attendees had gathered to talk to another gentleman.

The man wasn't a host, judging from his attire, but Delic could not say with whom he may had come. Pausing for a moment Delic tried to gauge the situation, noticing that for once Nakura didn't seem to be smiling. But perhaps, Delic told himself, that person was the real reason for Nakura's attendance. Head tilting to the side, the blond stared before realizing he had lingered too long. He knew the lady would be expecting his return, and if he wasted time now he would not be able to stop by to speak with Nakura before his return. Reluctantly, Delic turned away to continue towards the backroom's door.

But the feeling that something wasn't right still remained within him.

Almost as soon as he'd reached the door, Delic paused once again to glance back. But this time neither Nakura nor the man remained where they had been before. Not yet feeling panicked despite the worsening of the feeling in his gut, Delic glanced around some more - his hand on the door's handle - while he tried to locate them once again.

"Something wrong?"

The bouncer that was stationed outside of the doorway suddenly broke into Delic's thoughts. Jumping slightly in surprise Delic looked towards him before immediately laughing. "No, I am only looking for someone who might be the same height as me to lend me pants," he lied. Without really thinking about it, the host moved back into the room - still wearing his wine stained clothes - to locate the missing informant. Starting first at where he last saw them, the blond walked swiftly before quickly observing his surroundings.

Chandeliers.

Tables and booths.

A few nearby couples.

A curtain.

The bar.

Wait-

Suddenly Delic whirled towards the nearby curtain. Chiding himself for having forgotten the reason for its existence, the blond brushed the fabric aside so that he could step out onto a wide balcony.

There he finally found them, his eyes widening as he witnessed the man from earlier had his hands on Nakura's waist only to move quickly lower and grope at the young informant's rear. His back was turned towards the host as the much older man persisted through Nakura's struggles to prevent the drunken kiss the inebriated man was attempting to steal by covering his mouth with his own hand. What really made the host see red, though, was the face Nakura made, cringing in disgust only to helplessly allow the man's hand to freely roam over his body, the molester attempting yet more kisses on the informant's neck. Feeling a flash of anger, Delic moved quickly forward to grab the guy by the shoulder, yanking him back with an unprecedented strength that sent him nearly flying into the balcony's cement. The entire foundation shook at the man's landing, making it seem like either a miracle or a testament to Delic's control that it did not break under them.

Nakura didn't hide his surprise at the sudden interception. However, he didn't run over to Delic's side. Instead, he stepped forward in front of the host to intervene, "W-wait! It's… a misunderstanding."

Then the informant turned to his molester.

"It's a misunderstanding… isn't it?" Nakura insisted, heavily accenting it out for the other man to play along.

"Y-yes." The man, who seemed to be in his late 40's, got up, staggering. It seemed that the fall had knocked the wind out of him. He didn't even have much energy to grow angry, though his fists balled up as he glared at Delic. His face clearly said, 'How dare a mere host attack him?' But then he too quickly forced a smile. "It's a misunderstanding."

Delic wasn't buying it. His eyebrows furrowed and he hissed, "If you want me to believe that, then you'd better leave, sir. Now, before I call the security."

The man growled as he staggered forward, obviously in pain from the light concussion he'd just received. He glared at the host who stood his ground, Delic's one hand carefully wrapping around his 'kouhai's' waist protectively as a senpai would, as one would perceive as thus.

The older man grit his teeth before pointing his nose upward in a disdainful manner and hurriedly left.

Delic felt the young informant's shoulders sag and his entire body relax against him.

Within seconds, the host whirled onto Nakura, trapping him against the balcony once more, forcing the informant to stare at his angry eyes.

"Who was that? And why would you go so far as to protect someone who was trying to kiss you just now?" Delic's anger was livid. Before Nakura could even protest, the host added further, "I thought those kisses were important to you. Or can I interpret this to mean it would be okay for me to kiss you - right now?"

Nakura shuddered as he stared into those eyes with a stricken expression. When he lowered his gaze and fumbled, "I…." and did not add any further, Delic started to lean closer, his lips mere seconds away from-

"W-wait! I… I'm sorry! Stop!" Nakura covered Delic's mouth with his hands before he could lean further. "I… I was trying to protect you, you idiot! I didn't… want you getting in trouble. I had it under control."

"If that was under control to you, I'd hate to see what he'd have tried when it isn't under your control." Delic voice was muffled against Nakura's hand before he was finally letting out a small sigh. Hand reaching up, the blond took Nakura's hand off of his mouth so that he could hold it loosely as he brought his forehead down to rest against Nakura's.

"Well then, mind explaining what all is going on with you tonight?" Delic asked. "Although I have pretty much figured out why you insisted attending as a host rather than as one of Lady Gozens guests." His brow quirked, eyes focusing in on Nakura's as the anger slowly ebbed away. "Were you here just to torture her or were you here to pick up a molesting boyfriend?"

Nakura remained quiet, his eyes wavering hesitantly, almost in disbelief at Delic's words. The host could see those eyes brighten and turn misty briefly, only further confusing Delic.

Then the informant smiled softly.

Not the kind of smile that Delic had seen Nakura show to Lady Gozen or even that night when he told the story he said wasn't a allegory. It wasn't even the kind of smile Delic saw when the informant was looking outside his window that he had thought was genuine.

It was kind of a smile that melted someone's heart softly like the warm sun on a wintery morning.

Then Nakura wrapped his arms around Delic's neck and hugged him.

"Delic-san… is a really kind person, isn't he?"

Delic remained frozen as Nakura held him close.

_Don't show me that kind of expression, sweetheart…_

… _else I'll turn into one of the wolves that had just attacked you..._

Feeling guilt settle into his stomach at the thought, Delic kept his face carefully guarded when Nakura pulled away to face Delic again to reply to the host. "You were right. He came to me forcefully and started sexually harassing me… saying something along the lines of how we hosts are pillow boys, anyway. Then he dragged me here, telling me I should just bend over and take it. It seemed that his wife or girlfriend cheated on him and he wanted to take it out on any of the hosts… I just got unlucky. Normally I'd have nicked him with my knife but… I didn't want you in trouble."

Delic searched the informant's eyes, trying to see if any of it was a lie. Search as he might, though, it all seemed true. But still, a part of him believed that 'Nakura' was wearing a mask and part of him wondered if this smile was also a lie.

"There is protocol in these cases, informant-san," Delic sighed. "Just signal a waiter and put your glass upside down upon their tray and they will fetch security."

"Ah… I see. I didn't realize-" Nakura started to say but Delic interrupted with a serious face.

"Hosts can be raped too, Informant-san."

Nakura gazed back into that serious face and solemnly nodded. "I'll be careful."

Delic stared for a moment, wishing that smile would return, as his eyes searched Nakura's face once more. But it was gone like snow on a warm day, already melted away.

Once he had received Nakura's confirmation at his understanding, though, a grin slowly broke out on Delic's face once more. Letting go of the informant's hand, he reached down to idly pat along Nakura's pants as if looking for something. "Besides that, you _do_ know there is a no weapons policy here, don't you Informant-san? Even hosts are patted down upon entry, how did you sneak one in here?"

Nakura squealed at the seemingly inappropriate pat down and slapped the host's hand away. "I got it, I got it! I'll throw it away or give it to security, so stop patting me!"

Delic couldn't help but laugh at the way Nakura reacted to his touch. He knew Nakura would do neither of those things, but it was still amusing that Nakura at least thought he could lie about it. Letting his hand fall, Delic finally let out a small sigh of relief. Although he had been nervous with the way Nakura had acted around Lady Gozen, that was nothing compared to the anxiety he had felt these last ten minutes. But now, as he watched Nakura flush gently at his touches and squirm to try and get away, the blond felt calmer - more relieved.

For some reason he felt as though these moments would be something he'd want to remember.

Lifting up a hand Delic rubbed his thumb against Nakura's cheek. Fuchsia met scarlet as he gazed briefly into Nakura's eyes before he allowed his head to fall so that he could press his lips close to Nakura's ear.

"I'm glad you are okay."

It was a whispered confession that probably caught Nakura off guard, judging by the way he jolted under Delic. But the blond did not mind, nor did he wish to linger here any longer. He did have work to get back to, after all. Letting out another small chuckle, the blond finally pulled away so as to lead Nakura back in to the party. As he watched the informant mingle his way back in with the crowd easily - the devil flashing yet another charming smile - Delic couldn't help himself as he thought, 'Who is this chameleon?' Which one of these sides that he had been shown was the real 'Nakura-san'? The one that grew flustered whenever Delic teased him with intimacy? Or the one who enjoyed goading others into anger like he did with Lady Gozen? Which of these masks were real and which a fake? Was the one that trembled upon him each time Delic kissed his finger the real Nakura? Or was that just another mask to seduce the host? Was the one that the older man had tried to force himself on the real Nakura? Or was all that just a simple facade, including the one standing before him now with this soft smile so as to trick everyone around him?

No matter, Delic thought. In the end, he planned to peel each mask off of him, one by one, until he found the true Nakura-san underneath.

He always won every game, after all, and he would be sure to win this one.

But as he returned to Lady Gozen's side with a new suit, he couldn't help but think to himself, if that smile was real, then 'Nakura-san' couldn't be as bad a person as he often tried to portray — but rather was someone else entirely.

* * *

><p>"<em>How many did you sleep with today?"<em>

"_None, Shizu-chan."_

_There was a sickening crunch as the fist created a crater right next to the teenager's head._

"_You're lying."_

_Izaya stared up at his golden eyes filled with uncontrollable rage._

"_You're lying, you fucking flea and you know it! NOW TELL ME HOW MANY!"_

"_..."_

_And Izaya knew that no matter what he said, Shizuo would never believe him. Even if he were to tell him the truth, Shizuo would still think he was lying._

_And it hurt him deeply, cutting into his heart sharper than a knife, the pain ripping Izaya into shreds, far deeper than Shizuo would ever know._

_So he smirked in that condescending manner, hiding away that deep wound to cut right back at Shizuo's heart._

"_Wouldn't you like to know, Shizu-chan?"_

* * *

><p>Izaya didn't like it.<p>

The whole evening felt like it had become a disaster. Although he had tried to be careful, he had been swept up into Delic's pace again. The host didn't even realize how most of what he'd done which really affected the informant was unconscious on his part. His words, while sweet and clever, were nothing more than idle praise to Izaya. It was the blond's actions that often trapped him.

_You're lying._

How many times had Izaya heard those words?

While it was understandable that clients of his in the past had tried to claim he was a liar, it was only ever a certain blond who had been capable of hurting him with it.

But just like that, Delic had proven, yet again, how stark the differences were between him and his cousin. That was why, when Delic stopped being angry and believed his words without question, Izaya couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief.

Although it was Delic, it was still, to Izaya, Shizuo's face that was accepting him.

He knew it wasn't Shizuo. He knew in his mind that this was Delic, but his heart couldn't quite stop itself from reacting to the sight and sound of Shizuo accepting him. Of Shizuo _believing_ him. The informant knew this could happen, which was why he had wanted to avoid Delic at all costs, but now it couldn't be helped.

Now it was too late.

"I still love you, stupid Shizu-chan…." Izaya murmured softly, with his arms folded to form a makeshift pillow as he rested against one of the hosting tables. The party was over, and while most of the guests were gone, some of the hosts still lingered… all of them far too drunk to leave just yet. Izaya too knew that he had far too much alcohol in him and if someone were to take advantage of him now, the informant would be hard-pressed to defend himself.

Why did it even matter anymore? Izaya sighed. It wasn't like Shizuo would believe him even if he spelled it out to him. That he was the one who had stolen his first kiss, his virginity… and his heart all in one fell swoop. It felt pointless to even guard himself so much when he knew Shizuo would never come back to him now. Pointless and stupid.

But he still couldn't let go of this love. He remembered far too vividly how badly Shizuo's fingertips had burned into his skin, the way Shizuo's wet lips had assaulted his own until he felt breathless and dizzy, the way those sharp teeth would bite and mark every inch of him that the blond could reach, and the way Shizuo's voice engraved itself within his memory. He couldn't forget Shizuo even now and it had left him ruined.

Everyone else's touch disgusted him.

Everyone else's touch felt _wrong._

If it was not Shizuo touching him, then nobody else could.

And perhaps it was due to his intoxication that Izaya let his mind wander down memory lane now, the informant falling back into the past he wished he could fix but knew he could not. Mistake after mistake had piled up between him and Shizuo to the point of no return and Izaya was old enough to accept them.

Except the host's face continued to trigger these memories Izaya wished he could forget.

He wanted to go home already, but he knew that Delic would want some sort of payment tonight.

He groaned inwardly. He didn't look forward to that, whatever it was that the host had in mind.

Izaya had messed up a lot today. He had goaded Lady Gozen which was something he shouldn't have done - he knew. But he couldn't help wanting to destroy the pedestal she stood on and watch her fall, as was really his main hobby, or so he told himself.

It was _NOT_ because she had been all over Shizuo's lookalike.

No, certainly not!

Izaya furrowed deeper into his arms. He fucked up so royally, even Delic had to save his ass… all because he was hesitant to rip a hole into that disgusting man's chest with his knife. And then to be off guard and grow relieved in front of him enough to lower his facade...

It was definitely not the great Orihara Izaya's day. He had never been so off guard in a long time.

… maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much. Even if the clients had insisted...

Resisting the urge to groan aloud, Izaya allowed his head to roll slightly to the side so that he could find a nearby clock. It was approaching 1 am which meant that the establishment would be closing soon, but Delic was still missing. The blond had vanished at some point with Lady Gozen, the two running off to do things that made Izaya's stomach churn.

He hoped it was because he was put off of sex with others and not because he hated the idea of Shizuo's face kissing that woman.

Pushing up, Izaya finally let out a sigh before pulling out one of his many cell phones. He had already gathered most of the information he had needed, but he still had time before he needed to report to Shiki. Besides that, Delic had made Izaya promise to spend the rest of the night with him as payment. As eager as he was to call a taxi, he had to wait.

Luckily for him, it wasn't too much longer before Delic finally reappeared. Lady Gozen was missing from his side for the first time in hours and Izaya instantly felt himself relax. The host was still wearing his suit properly and his hair didn't appear to be out of order. Although he knew it was a far stretch to believe that Delic honestly hadn't done anything with the woman in the backrooms, it at least made him feel a little better.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Informant-san."

Delic's smile was as bright as always as he made his leisurely way towards Izaya. Although Izaya was sure by now Delic knew Nakura was not his real name, he still did not yet want to tell him what it was, no matter how much the blond insisted on calling him by his title instead. Not that it would matter eventually, surely Lady Gozen at least would be able to provide Delic with his real name soon enough.

"Were you able to enjoy yourself playing host?"

"I can see the merit in it, but it's not my thing." Izaya stood up at the question, his expression carefully guarded until he suddenly swayed at the immediate rush of his blood leaving his brain. However, before he could fall, he felt Delic's arms catch him and quickly pull him close.

"Sorry… guess I had too much to drink."

The informant reached up with one hand, palm moving to press against his temple as he resisted yet another urge to sigh. He was fairly sure Shizuo would have just let him fall. "You're supposed to ask the waiters to water your drinks down." The blond chuckled into Izaya's ear as he helped to straighten Izaya up. This time, though, his arm lingered, remaining wrapped around Izaya's hips just in case. "How do you think I'm able to drink so much every night without falling all over the place come morning?"

"Mmm… magic pills? Maybe some blessings from a fairy godmother?" Izaya joked lightly. He felt comfortable in Delic's arms and remained there for now. "So? Where to?" he sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be looking forward to it.

Delic's grin broadened at the question before he was reaching up with his free hand to undo his tie. "It's a surprise." The blond explained as he handed the fabric over to Izaya. "Put this over your eyes for me."

"... You know…" Izaya frowned as he took the fabric, playing with it instead. "I'm intoxicated enough… I don't think I can walk straight if you cover my eyes…" The blindfold made Izaya very suspicious. He seriously did not like this idea.

"Do you not trust me?" Delic asked, his expression falling slightly as if he wondered if he was worse than the man who had tried to force himself on Izaya earlier. "I'll make sure you don't fall."

"... Don't carry me." Izaya warned before he carefully wrapped the fabric around his eyes, cheating just enough so he could see his feet at least.

"Alright. Ready."

Izaya was led away from the party to a waiting taxi. It made the informant even more nervous that he was being taken away to some place farther, but he tried to remain calm. He heard Delic tell the driver, "Go to this place, please," as he handed the driver a business card, then felt the blond leaning back to sit beside him. "Don't look so nervous, Informant-san. I promise you'll enjoy this."

Izaya sighed that little exasperated sigh he tended to give to Delic. "How do you even know I'd enjoy it?" Really, number one host or not, Delic shouldn't know any private information about him to know his interest or hobbies.

"Call it a gut feeling."

Delic's reply was as ambiguous as the kind Shizuo used to give. He could almost imagine that same grin on Delic's face as though he had won already when the game hadn't even started.

Izaya couldn't help but smirk a bit at Delic's confidence, his smile softening towards the end when he imagined Shizuo grinning back years ago.

"Alright. If you fail, though… you owe me."

Never mind that this was suppose to be 'Delic's' payment. Delic chuckled at that but remained quiet, as though he did not want to say anymore concerning the matter in case Izaya managed to weasel any information out of him.

Luckily, it was a shorter ride than Izaya had expected and soon they were out of the cab. Delic took Izaya's hand and carefully led him up towards the buildings doors. Izaya tried to make out where they were, but it was harder with just trying to see the floors.

When he did finally step onto the tiled floors, the clerk began to lead them further in. He heard some music and he found himself relieved that they were not heading towards a love hotel. … hopefully. As the three of them finally came to a stop, Izaya could hear Delic whispering something to the clerk before finally a door closed behind them. A few moments later and the tie was finally coming undone.

"It's not filled with people, but I figured after this evening we could use a little break from others."

"..." Izaya's expression warmed up upon realization that they had come to a karaoke room. He couldn't help but smile.

"You really wanted to monopolize me, didn't you? Even taking me away from your rose garden window this time." He gave Delic a sly look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Delic spoke innocently as he grabbed the remote and pulled down Izaya to sit next to him.

"Sit, sit. Let's sing some songs. Are you familiar with the songs? You have been to Karaoke before, I imagine?"

"Would you believe me if I said I used to go to karaoke with bunch of girls almost every day for awhile as a hobby? With empty suitcases?"

Delic looked confused at such a mystic and rather suspicious reply. But Izaya just smiled back.

"No worries. I've been to karaoke before. Though I don't often sing when I do."

"Well we're both going to sing this time," Delic decided as he started to flip through the books.

"Any songs you'd like to recommend?" Izaya picked up the book too and randomly flipped through.

Delic started punching in numbers and queueing up songs as he also ordered few snacks and beverages on the screen.

"I like all of them."

Delic's reply was open, not giving Izaya any clue as to what he might like to hear the informant attempt to sing.

"Hmmm…. I only know kid's anime opening songs, you know. Like Doraemon and Hanamaru Kindergarten." Izaya giggled. "Then that sounds like our first song." Delic laughed back before mashing a couple of buttons so that Hanamaru Kindergarten came up on the screen.

"I'm going first?" Izaya laughed as he picked up his mic and blew it, testing as the adorable sounding instrumental started. He started to singing in that ridiculously cute voice just like how the opening song's original singer sang, except now with his high tenor. Delic's eyes seemed to brighten instantly the moment that Izaya started playing along. Most girls that came to a karaoke room with him were either too shy to sing first or were just expecting a little something more. Happily, the host leaned back, enjoying the view of Izaya's hips swaying slightly to keep up with the beat while he continued. He seemed more than familiar with the song, even slowing down at the right moment and getting quieter at certain lines before singing more loudly and proudly in the cute voice. When the song finally ended, Delic was grinning ear to ear and even applauding lightly if only to cheer Izaya on for more.

"Alright, you're next." Izaya brushed off Delic's praise as he handed Delic the microphone. He wasn't really embarrassed having to sing such a ridiculous song, but he was glad his turn was over. Groaning, Delic took the mic from Izaya and leaned forward to start looking through the songs. Izaya knew that normally Delic would probably pick something romantic. Singing was a talent that most hosts possessed as it went into their entertaining arsenal. Although Izaya had never witnessed any of Delic's performances, he had heard rumor of how it helped the host to become as popular as he was. But even as he thought that was what Delic would pick, the raven found he didn't mind it when Delic finally began to punch in the numbers.

Sitting down, Izaya looked up at Delic whose face was still practically shining in excitement. But before the music could even start, Delic was turning away from the screen and instead facing Izaya. A moment later and one arm was falling to rest on the wall beside Izaya's head.

"_Out of the tree of life, I just picked me a plum_

_You came along and everything started to hum_

_Still it's a real good bet, the best is yet to come"_

The music blared out, jazz filling the room around them. But Delic didn't seem to even flinch as he continued in English, perfectly in time and in tune with the music.

"_The best is yet to come, and baby won't it be fine_

_The best is yet to come, come the day you're mine"_

Izaya couldn't help but grin as Delic put on a bit of a show for him. Leaning back, the blond finally removed his jacket, the sight of which almost proved how he was finally 'off the job' despite how he was obviously still using the charms he had refined as a host against the informant.

"_We've only tasted the wine_

_We're gonna drain that cup dry"_

With his jacket off, Delic was sitting down once more, the mic still held close to his mouth before he grabbed Izaya with his free hand. In one swift movement, he had the informant in his lap. Grin playing on his lips, Delic passed the mic to Izaya, having the informant hold it for him so that the host was free to gently trace his fingers down Izaya's side as the music got softer. Izaya would normally be offended at being forced to sit on the host's lap again, but he couldn't help shuddering instead as Delic's charming voice and hypnotizing eyes started to work its way into the informant's body and mind.

"_Wait till you're locked in my embrace_

_Wait till I hold you near_

_Wait till you see that sunshine place_

_There ain't nothin like it here."_

When the music finally came to a stop Delic's arms were around Izaya's waist. Expression still appearing brightened in some indiscernible happiness, the blond leaned up, pressing the mic against Izaya's lips due to the sudden proximity of their bodies before his head was ducking down to kiss the mic between them as if by doing so he was kissing Izaya himself.

Izaya could feel his cheeks burn at Delic's action. But rather than continue on with that train of thought ,the blond moved back again not a moment later and gave Izaya a cheesy grin.

"No applause?"

Izaya chuckled before suddenly doing something he himself did not understand.

He leaned forward and lightly kissed Delic's temple.

"Not bad," Izaya congratulated and gave him a smile as if he was talking to a cute puppy who just finished a complicated trick. He was just about to add to that when the door opened with the waiter carrying a tray of their food and drinks. Izaya hastily got up from Delic's lap, much to the host's disappointment he was sure.

He grabbed the tray from the waiter who looked a bit embarrassed to see the men in such compromising positions. Izaya then lightly waved him off so that the two could return to their privacy. After that, Izaya sat next to the host instead of back on his lap, promptly stuffing his face so he didn't have to sing as much.

Irregardless of how he behaved, though, Izaya thoroughly enjoyed himself. Delic truly was a perfect host even off the job, singing all the upbeat songs with his sensuous voice, before Izaya followed it up with some of his own favorites, such as '_Subarashii Hibi_'. Izaya had originally thought that Delic would ask for more risque requests, but seeing that Delic just wanted to sing and dance, he relaxed completely. This man truly was very talented at making his partner relax.

But after an hour or so, Izaya couldn't help but start to feel tired despite the energy. He did have a long day, a lot of alcohol, and now his stomach was warm and full. He started to nod off towards the end of one of Delic's songs until finally his head slipped and rested on the host's shoulder. For his part, Izaya would probably feel lucky later that Delic was and would always be a gentleman after that. Although he couldn't see the smile on Delic's face, the blond appeared more than happy with this change of events.

After all.

While asleep, Izaya could not guard his expressions.

Switching the karaoke machine to a slower, gentler song, the blond moved his arm just enough so that he could pull 'Nakura' closer up against him.

He knew he would have to awaken the slumbering informant soon so as to take him home.

But for now, Delic saw no reason to rush things along.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: In celebration of Durarara! season 2 airing today, here have chapter 3! With more than 8.5k words! Yay for Durarara! Hope you guys enjoy the fic!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Tangled Threads  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Delic x Izaya, Shizuo x Izaya**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

**Quick author's note:**  
><em>This is a fanfic with two authors, Rukawagf and Culpaeros. Thank you!<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Alice:How long is forever?<em>

_White Rabbit:Sometimes, just one second."_

― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland -

* * *

><p><em>"So, you want to do it?"<em>

_The question caught Shizuo off guard. Shocked, his hands tightened on Izaya's hips, holding the male still even as those eyes glinted teasingly back at him. Seeming to like the blond's surprise Izaya reached down, pulling out a rather large packet of condoms out of his pocket to place between his lips with an almost coy expression as he pressed up closer against Shizuo's body._

_"Why the fuck do you have that?" Shizuo growled, his expression darkening in disbelief at the change of pace. But Izaya didn't seem to mind his apparent disdain, instead only grinning wider as his free hand reached back down to pull out a small bottle of lube next. Gently he waved the bottle in front of Shizuo's face before he was pulling the condom's back out to speak._

_"Why do you think?"_

_Izaya had known he was playing a dangerous game. He was betting everything he had done up to this point on Shizuo's reaction; all the work he had put in to get him and Shizuo at least this close was on the line._

_But he had wanted to see._

_Had _needed_ to see,_

_If Shizuo could trust that he was the only one Izaya really wanted._

_And when Shizuo's eyes glared in anger, Izaya knew._

_Shizuo had failed to believe in him. Or rather, he succeeded in believing the worst in him instead._

_And it tasted bitter in his mouth._

* * *

><p>Sitting in the back seat of a taxi, Izaya let out an uncharacteristic heavy sigh as he remembered the mistakes of his youth. He stepped out of his taxi, taking in the crisp cold night air, and stood in front of a luxurious hotel's restaurant, rated five stars by food connoisseurs around the world. He was to meet Delic tonight for another exchange of information in return for... entertainment, he supposed. He wasn't looking forward to it as usual. Seeing Delic's face continuously reminded him of his failures with Shizuo back in their high school days.<p>

"Do you have a reservation?" the young man in a suit and tie at the front asked, breaking the informant out of his thoughts.

"It should be under the name 'Delic'." Izaya calmly replied. Delic had no work tonight so he had asked the informant to meet him at this high class restaurant instead for an elegant evening dinner for two.

"Right this way sir." The man gestured to see if Izaya wanted his coat taken in, a gesture to which the informant declined, before he was led to the VIP table. The restaurant was very ornate and classy with soft music playing. There was a light chatter among the guests who were all dressed like the bureaucrats they were, making Izaya slightly stand out on his fur coat. But Izaya was used to this, he did live in Shinjuku after all.

Delic was sitting at the table but when Izaya approached, he stood to greet him. Almost immediately he shooed the server away so that he could hold the chair out for the informant instead.

"Do you feel the most at ease when wearing that jacket, informant-san? We're in-doors you know." the host smiled teasingly.

"Perhaps I wanted you to take it off of me." Izaya played along, knowing Delic would like that.

Delic chuckled as his fingers reached out to lightly grip Izaya's coat before slowly peeling it off.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, I'll want to take it all off eventually."

Izaya could feel his cheeks lightly burn at that. He thought he was prepared mentally for these provocative words but when spoken with that face, Izaya couldn't help but imagine another blond saying it instead.

"I hope you don't mind that I already ordered some wine. The vintage is well renowned for it's produce that year so…"

As Delic sat down, the server was there, quietly showing the wine bottle's label before pouring a sample for the informant. Izaya sipped it for the taste and nodded so the server could pour some more.

"I'm glad I could finally see you like this. Off the job, that is." Delic smiled as he watched Izaya sip his drink instead of checking the menu.

"You just want me away from your window." Izaya pointed out again as he now held the menu so he can avoid feeling Delic's hot gaze on him.

"This window is bigger I believe" Delic laughed as he gestured to the window to the side of them that overlooked the city. "I couldn't possibly deny you that pleasure when it's the one thing you look forward to when we meet."

"Well…." Izaya turned to face the other side instead where he could see all the guests enjoying their meal.

"The view this way I believe… is more to my liking." Izaya smirked mysteriously, causing Delic to look a bit confused. The host had picked an amazing view this time for the informant but Orihara Izaya looked genuinely disinterested.

"Whatever makes you happy, Informant-san." The blond finally shrugged it off before he was reaching for his own glass of wine to sip. However, once he realized that the informant was distracted due to his watching everyone else _but him_, Delic tried to snap his attention back to him.

"What would you like for an appetizer? Their lobster bisque is pretty exquisite and I'm quite partial to their scallops too." Delic smiled his very best.

"Ahh…" Izaya blinked, a bit annoyed at the interruption as he was watching a certain couple talk in whispers. Luckily for Delic though, Izaya didn't fight it as he looked down at the menu once more.

"Both sound fine."

"Do you enjoy seafood, Informant-san?" Delic asked, trying to learn a bit more about him.

Izaya smiled. "I like any food that has the personality of the chef."

Delic tilted his head at such an unusual comment before he chuckled. "Even if they are prepared horribly?"

"Well, those are interesting too in their own way. But one can learn a lot about the person who prepared the food if you take the time to notice it. Freshly made entrees are the best kind… so I can't say I much like canned food. Ah, I'm not partial to overly sweet sugary food either though, since you seem to be keen on learning what I like."

"So, no strawberries with cream? Even with a glass of champagne?" Delic teased once more.

"I take it you get those a lot at your club for the ladies?" Izaya lightly jested.

"It's one of our club's specialities." Delic admitted as the waiter came back. The host ordered the appetizers first then their meal once Izaya had figured out what he wanted for his main course.

"That and..." Delic added once the waiter took their orders and left. "It is one of the best desserts out there for eating off of a lover's fingers."

Izaya sighed as he was growing accustomed to veiled provocative comments. "Didn't we already play that game before?"

"It got interrupted." Delic winked.

"Not interested." Izaya did not want to reveal so much personal information if possible.

"Of course. There are plenty of other games we can play instead." Delic remained neutral. "For example…" The blond looked to the side at the couple that Izaya had been watching.

"What's their story?"

Izaya raised his eyebrows. "Story?"

"Their story." Delic smiled innocently back at Izaya but did not yet offer an explanation on the game.

"For instance..."Delic's voice dropped as he leaned forward - his eyes glinting with the mischievousness that Izaya was just now beginning to recognize. "He is a successful businessman and she is trying to get drunk enough to get through what is going to be happening later." Delic's grin widened. "He likes a lot of weird stuff. Once he had her on her knees using her breasts to get him off."

Izaya could feel heat rise up to his cheeks. He sipped at the chilled alcohol to cool him down but it only burned his cheeks even more. He lightly coughed.

Of course Delic would find a way to make the game dirty.

"Your turn~. What's their story?" After getting the reaction he wanted Delic smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"I had a totally different guess… that the woman or the man… or both of them are married. But not to each other. And they are cheating on their respective spouse partly out of boredom, partly out of loneliness but mostly out of some mid-life crisis as they now want a new type of excitement in their lives." Izaya lightly rubbed his heated cheek with the back of one hand.

"Boo~ Unoriginal." Delic pouted. "You're suppose to spice it up, informant-san."

"I deal with the truth you know," Izaya shrugged.

"In that case I'll just need to find a more interesting couple. How about them?" Delic lifted his chin to direct Izaya's attention to a couple somewhat behind them. The man looked much older than the female partner he had, the relationship looking borderline pedophillic.

"Hmm… the girl is actually a minor, just wearing more makeup to look older. The man is her best friend's dad she's trying to hook up with to earn some extra pocket money. He, however, is thinking of getting rid of her in the Tokyo Bay before his wife finds out." Izaya looked back at Delic and smirked, "Is that spicier enough for you? Or did you want the racy details of their intercourse at night?"

"No need. I could provide those details for you. She probably gives him really good head, I think she's also a swallower. He probably enjoys the power and thrill he gets from fucking her mouth." Delic supplied the reply right away and that only made Izaya sigh in exhaustion.

Luckily for the informant though, the appetizers arrived right then. They were each given a plate with lobster meat in the center before the bisque was then poured on top.

Delic waited for Izaya to have a taste first.

"How is it?"

"Exquisite." Izaya nodded. "The chef is particular about the exact amount of butter and cream being used, it's pretty good."

"Informant-san… I can't tell if you're avoiding my question or you just don't like to talk about yourself." Delic chuckled a bit as he sipped his wine.

"Ah but I did tell you about myself. You're not reading into the right places." Izaya smirked.

"Fair enough." Delic raised his hands in defeat but he continued to smile. He hasn't given up it seemed. True, he didn't like to talk about himself, but by always talking about others, Delic should be able to figure out that Izaya has an abnormal interest in the humans around him - beyond it just being a hobby or his just being a workaholic. But Izaya knew that the host was also extraordinarily keen on observing others and picking up on even the smallest details to make sure he could please his client. He was sure that Delic was slowly cornering him, finding out more about him even as Izaya avoided answering about himself.

After that though the rest of the meal went by rather pleasantly with light conversation. Delic asked a few more questions about what Izaya thought of the food and the informant answered in a way which talked about the person who prepared it rather than the food itself. It was a very strange conversation, Delic thought as he didn't quite understand why Izaya didn't actually talk only about the food but instead always associated it with humans. But he was catching on fairly fast as Izaya had thought he would, the blond finally beginning to pick up pieces about the informant as the evening went on and the elaborate game they were playing only made Delic even more attracted to this man. By the time dessert came he was even insisting that Izaya have a second glass of wine, well aware that he wasn't going to be able to resist having the informant for his own tonight.

A thought which made Izaya's heart stutter a sigh when their check finally came.

* * *

><p>Later on the informant found himself rubbing at his head as he sat on the bed within a beautiful suite with a gorgeous view. At the very least it wasn't one of those cheap love hotels, Izaya thought to himself, as he had been expecting. The place was certainly upscale and seemed to fit the mood that Delic had been trying to set throughout the evening. Izaya could even feel the wine still coursing through his veins, warming him up in an almost exciting way as his eyes moved from the window back towards his 'companion' for the night.<br>"Did you want to shower first?" Delic asked delicately as he carefully took Izaya's coat and hung it for him like always.

Izaya bit at his lower lip. "No, you can go first." Before he smiled feebly up at the blond. "I think I need a bit more time."

Delic nodded at that, unquestioning of the informant's reluctance, and went in first. Once he was alone Izaya finally relaxed a little, just enough so that he could lay out on the bed and stare up at the unfamiliar ceiling in an effort to try and calm his pounding heart.

It didn't work.

When Delic eventually came out - still wet and wearing only a bathrobe - Izaya did his best to avoid seeing him. Without saying anything he rushed inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Unlike Delic, Izaya took his time cleaning himself. The bathroom was rather spacious and luxuriously decorated but Izaya took no notice; he had other things on his mind. It wasn't as if it was his first time having sex but it was first time doing anything intimate with someone he wasn't in love with.

"Haha…" Izaya chuckled to himself as the warm water dripped down his face from his wet hair. Was he really in love with Shizuo?

Was Shizuo ever in love with him?

Perhaps it was just them being fools. A couple of foolish teenagers who thought the world was theirs.

Regardless Izaya was truly selling his body for information and his heart wavered at the thought. Perhaps he could still turn back now…

But just as this thought crossed his mind there was a small knock on the door.

"Informant-san… you didn't drown on me did you?"

"I… I'll be out in a minute." Izaya called back as he turned off the shower.

It wasn't even a fuck. They weren't going to go all the way. Izaya kept telling himself that he had done a lot worse for information. Something as simple as a physical exchange like this was a cheap payment compared to the other prices he had paid, yet still a part of his heart lingered on another blond with piercing angry brown eyes that always saw straight through his lies.

'Just once, let me lie to myself, Shizu-chan,' Izaya thought to himself. He wanted to lie to himself and think that this was okay; that he had already let Shizuo go a long time ago. It wasn't as if they would ever get together again anyway so why was he holding himself back? It was silly and Izaya knew it.

Delic was waiting when Izaya finally opened the bathroom door, the blond sitting on the bed's edge facing the door as the raven stepped out wearing only the hotel's bathrobe.

"I was worried, you know." Delic looked concerned as he got up to help steady Izaya's feet, just in case the wine and the hot shower had made his legs weak. "You were in there for so long I thought you might have fainted."

"Ever a courteous gentleman." Izaya laughed, trying not to look as nervous as he felt when he was guided to sit down on the bed.

"Well, I can be a beast in bed if you'd prefer that," Delic winked, the words only making Izaya chuckle and lightly shake his head. As a host, he was trying to make his partner relax, Izaya knew, but the word 'beast' made Izaya think of someone else.

"Alright. How do you want me?" Izaya asked more directly as he looked up at Delic through his lashes.

"Mmm…" Delic smiled at that, one arm reaching out to carefully wrap around Izaya's back so that he could support the raven as he gently lowered him down onto the bed. Izaya looked up at those fuschia eyes once he was settled down, his heart starting to beat faster anxiously. However, Delic still did not answer him as instead the blond wordlessly held the front fold of Izaya's robe. Eyes glancing up, their gazes met briefly before slowly Delic began to open the material up, revealing the informant's pale body beneath with an almost curious expression upon his face.

"Beautiful."

The blond's expression lit up, his eyes taking the image in carefully as though he were wanting to remember how it felt when all of his wishes came true. In return though Izaya felt himself drawing back, the gaze too intense and making him feel more and more embarrassed until Delic suddenly leaned closer in. Izaya flinched at the gesture and closed his eyes when Delic's face drew too close to his own but rather than feeling the kiss on his lips that the raven was expecting, instead he only felt a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Don't be afraid, gorgeous. I won't do anything you wouldn't want and I'll stop any time you ask me to."

Izaya shook his head at that, his expression firm despite the way he continued to physically pull away. "No, keep going." The raven remembered he had messed up last time and he hated the thought of breaking his contract without proper payment again.

Or so he kept telling himself.

Izaya grit his teeth and flinched again as he felt Delic's feather soft kiss on his cheek then his chin, before they began to rain down on his neck. He shivered, the wine giving him a light, buzzing headache and dizziness as he felt Delic's weight forcing the bed to sink deeper when the host moved to kneel on top. The raven took a sharp intake of breath when he felt a fingertip lightly brush against his waist until slowly the hand slipped under his bathrobe.

"No? Not here?" Delic asked, his voice thick and husky next to Izaya's ear as if the small breath Izaya gave was enough to make him pause and reassess if Izaya was okay with this.

"It's… fine. Keep going." Izaya shuddered. Delic had barely touched him and yet Izaya felt drunk with ecstasy. When it was the other blond…. when it was _Shizuo, _he would just roughly grab Izaya and bite him, mark him as his, and sharply sheathe his cock inside the screaming teen without bothering to ask for consent. Shizuo never knew how much that had hurt Izaya, since he had never known much about lube or stretching, and Izaya had never told him.

The raven let out a shuddering sigh as he tried to force himself away from his memories.

"I want this." Izaya lied, his arms reaching up so that he could wrap them around Delic's neck to pull him back down. As long as his facade remained strong Delic wouldn't learn more than what he needed to. As long as he remained strong he could forget what he didn't want to remember.

But still Delic looked down worriedly at him, the blond's expression unreadable for a brief moment before he was slowly smiling. Moving his hand back out of Izaya's robes he instead slid it up across the male's exposed stomach to his chest. "You are a liar, Informant-san." Still smiling Delic moved his head to the spot between Izaya's neck and shoulder. There the blond latched on with teeth and lips to start aggressively sucking, earning another sharp intake from the informant that this time seemed tinged more in pleasure than in shock. To accompany it, Delic's fingers began to circle around one of Izaya's nipples, not touching the nub but toying almost as they traced the areola until Izaya's back began to arch up and his nipple hardened from a need to be rubbed. Breathing growing heavy, Izaya felt his mind began to cloud as Delic finally pulled his lips away from his neck to move down towards his collarbone. There the blond began to suck again, earning a stifled groan from Izaya as, at the same moment, his fingers finally flicked across his nipple and began to more firmly rub the perked up nub.

Izaya had never received foreplay to such an extent before. Shizuo had only ever bit him and that was as far as his experience with 'foreplay' had gone in the past. He shivered with each touch and lick, his body confused about the new sensations and unable to react properly. Still though, despite how good it felt, Izaya refused to outright moan - the male even gritting his teeth so that no sound escaped.

Delic could take his body, but the moans at least he could save for Shizuo's ears alone. Yet, somehow this refusal to make a sound appealed to Delic, or rather, it became his own private challenge. His fingers continued flicking Izaya's nipple, teasingly slow, while he finished sucking along his collarbone until a nice, darkened bruise could be seen.

It was the host's first time marking someone since he had been a teenager. Sleeping with women who were married had it's drawbacks for that reason. He couldn't mark them or else their husbands would know. Nor could he very well allow himself to be marked as he never slept with the same woman twice in a row. It was never fun to be fucking someone who was jealous of his bruises.

Pulling his head back now though, Delic looked down at his handiwork with a vague sense of curiosity. He had forgotten the way it looked when someone bore his bites. For now he didn't think he would leave a lot on Izaya but he still enjoyed the fact that he was able to mark up the one person who kept his distance from him.

Licking at his lips, the blond glanced back up towards Izaya's tensed up expression. He still needed to relax though, otherwise this whole thing would just be one bad experience (And Delic never left a client with a bad experience). Leaning down, the host lightly kissed the fresh bruise before he was sliding towards Izaya's unclaimed nipple. There he breathed a hot breath against the neglected nub, watching the way Izaya's chest swelled and his legs squirmed under him before he was dragging his tongue against it. Izaya jolted at the sudden wetness, his eyes opening wide, before he was suddenly arching at a harsh angle as Delic began to suck and play with the nipple while his other hand continued to palm and rub the opposite.

It was a pleasure that Izaya had never felt before, a sensitivity unknown even to himself as he squirmed and writhed and fought down the moans he so desperately wanted to let out. But Delic was unmerciful to the assault, his tongue practiced and lips just as skilled as he sucked and played to his hearts content until finally precum began to squirt out of Izaya's cock. He could feel it growing wetter and wetter, the shaft hard with the lavish attention on his chest and now begging to be touched to no avail. He lifted his hips up, desperate for some friction, to see if he can rub himself against Delic's thigh but the blond only pushed his hips back down with his free hand. "Not yet." Delic breathed out, Izaya's nipple growing cold from the saliva and air that hit it when he pulled his lips away. With no choice, Izaya reached up to cover his own mouth, holding down any sounds he wanted to make as Delic switched to his other nipple - this time teething at it and nibbling the hardened nub. Izaya's mind was blanking out, a heavy white blanket of pleasure settling over himself as his hips unconsciously fought against Delic's hold, struggling in desperation to get any friction on his desperately leaking cock.

It felt good.

It felt good.

It felt good. It felt good. _It felt good…!_

Izaya's teeth suddenly bit down into his own hand, his hips jolting forward as his cock erupted. Thick cum squirted out across his lower stomach, covering him with his own sticky release as Delic continued to lick and suck until Izaya was finally able to come down from the high.

If Izaya felt dirty, he also felt too good to realize it.

Without a word, Delic moved down. His tongue started to lick up the cum covering him, cleaning Izaya up and sampling the taste with a practiced ease. Although the bitterness would have made him cringe when he was younger now the blond seemed to like the flavor - or at least the flavor of Izaya - as he swallowed the thick cum.

"You haven't cum in awhile, have you?"

Delic asked as he used his fingers to swipe up the rest of it and started to lick those as well. "It's thick, don't you even masturbate Informant-san?" Smirking, Delic leaned forward once his fingers were clean to bite and nibble at Izaya's ear. "God, you're delicious." Carefully he trailed his tongue up behind Izaya's ear to reach the red tip and started nibbling there as well.

"I...I'm n-not." Izaya managed to unclench his teeth enough to speak, shame mingling with the afterglow of pleasure as Delic continued to bite as if he were tasting him.

"Have you ever tasted your own cum?" Delic asked, his eyebrows going up as if curious before he was moving back to see Izaya's face. "Try it and I'm sure you'll agree with me." With that Delic moved to gather what remained of Izaya's cum on his fingers and held them up to Izaya's lips.

"..." Wordlessly Izaya let out a shuddering sigh before opening his mouth to obediently lick those cum covered fingers. He remembered Shizuo used to love watching his humiliated face. His eyes flickered and he cringed slightly as he licked up his own thick cum and swallowed. Then he went back for more, swallowing the finger whole and sucking at it. It almost surprised Delic not only by such a lewd act but because it meant that Izaya was obviously indeed experienced in doing this despite that shy blush on his cheek.

The blond leaned forward, watching the way Izaya's expression changed to a more timid look even as his mouth continued to suck and lick at his fingers. Despite how forward he had been it almost made Delic a little uncomfortable. Although he enjoyed the little show it was apparent that Izaya didn't like it. Without a word before the informant could finish Delic was pulling his fingers back. Izaya's mouth hung open, clearly not done, as the blond smiled.

"I decided that only I need to taste this. It seems to taste better to me than you." Still smiling the blond leaned down to bury his head into Izaya's neck and groaned. His own cock was still really hard but he wasn't sure how much Izaya was willing to do yet. He had been hoping for a chance to fuck those delicious milky white thighs but he wasn't going to do anything Izaya was uncomfortable with. Instead the blond reached down to grab at his own cock and with his face still buried in Izaya's neck began to stroke himself.

"Stay still for a moment."

Delic took in a deep breathe, giving Izaya the feeling he was breathing the informant in, as he began to tease and play with his own cock. It made Izaya's mouth run dry, especially when Delic's breathing began to get heavier. "Just this, is enough." The blond tried to explain between his panting but the thought made Izaya frown.

This...wasn't fair.

Delic was letting him off easy again.

He had failed once again to hide his own emotions. He had let Delic's touches and words get to him. Already he could feel his pride crumbling from his own failures than from anything else as Delic continued to try and finish himself off.

This time he wasn't going to just let this happen.

Delic wasn't going to win again this time.

Heart pounding in his own chest, Izaya shifted despite Delic's request for him to stay still. The blond groaned, his hand which had been on Izaya's hip tightening briefly before that too let go so Izaya can move. Looking up through heated and slightly pained eyes due to how hard he was, Delic seemed like he was going to ask a question only for Izaya to beat him to the answer.

Face steeled, Izaya pushed Delic back, making the blond sit before he was moving up between the host's legs. Surprise registered on Delic's face, this time managing to ask Izaya if something was wrong only to suddenly stiffen when Izaya got a hand on his cock. Fuchsia eyes going wide, Delic watched half in anticipation, half in uncertainty as Izaya moved in closer to finally drag his tongue up the blond's hard cock.

"Nngh..!" Delic groaned then sighed in relief as Izaya's mouth started to suck on his testes. He mouthed them inside and rolled them with his tongue rather skillfully. It was then that Delic realized, 'he had done this before...' which only further confirmed that the informant's previous lover was indeed… a man.

A man who must have done pretty horrible things to him, Delic thought, his brows furrowed despite his growing pleasure as he watched the informant now lick his shaft and use his hand to touch and roll his testes.

He must have been…rough and dominating since the informant didn't seem to enjoy doing these things.

But Delic did not stop him as the informant looked determined to please him. He couldn't help but smile at such dedication and so the host leaned back and shivered, enjoying the service he didn't receive often since women wanted him to please them instead of vice versa. It was a more than welcome change in pace.

Then, once he felt Delic moving back, Izaya glanced up to see that the blond had relaxed before he swallowed the shaft whole. Again he cringed at the taste but he did not stop. He started to bob his head up and down, watching Delic to see where he was sensitive at as he licked a vein. As he had thought, Delic was most sensitive around the base and the tip of the head as Izaya flattened his tongue and licked it. That earned him a moan and Delic's hand reached out to lightly brush back Izaya's bangs so he could see him better. Izaya hooded his eyes up at him then before he swallowed and took the blond back in deeper. Delic's cock was huge. But Izaya was used to overly large sizes as Shizuo's cock barely fit inside his mouth as a teen. It had been a while but he closed his eyes and tried something he had not done in years.

He slacked his jaw and slowly forced the head of the cock deeper and deeper into his throat. As long as Delic didn't move, Izaya should be able to rub the head of the cock with the back of his throat.

"Shit…!" Delic cursed in reflex when Izaya deep throated him, as the host did not expect that at all. His fingers twisted into Izaya's hair as he gazed down. This man! He was full of unexpected surprises! He almost wanted to ask where he had learned that move but he didn't. He knew it wasn't information the informant would provide and most of all, it probably wasn't something Delic would want to know.

Regardless, despite his prude act, the informant was indeed skilled and not unused to sex and that thrilled Delic. There were so many sides of this man that he had yet to find out and everyone of them kept Delic coming back for more..

"That feels heavenly." Delic groaned as he barely held back his orgasm. The informant was sucking him so well, he loved watching that arrogant mouth humbly suck his cock.

"Nngh…!" Delic gasped when his orgasm started to approach. He lightly patted Izaya's hair, trying to warn him before it was too late. "I-Informant-san… let me… pull out! I'm… about to…!" But the raven didn't listen. In fact, he continued to bob his head even faster, ignoring Delic's pleas for him to stop. Delic closed his eyes and shuddered. This was too good. This man was too good at knowing exactly how he liked it!

"Aaah!" The host cried out as Izaya refused to budge and sucked on his cock when Delic came hard, releasing all that pent up frustration that had been building since the moment they had met.

"D-don't! S-swallow!" Delic managed to groan as he came, his hips still moving in and out of that delicious mouth sucking him dry. He shivered as his vision faltered, watching the informant's blushing face who looked up at him a bit surprised. But he didn't swallow and Delic was glad.

Once Izaya was done, Delic quickly pulled out without bothering to rest for his own afterglow. He grabbed the tissue box and hurriedly pulled out a few to wipe the informant's cum-covered lips.

"Spit it out, it's okay." Delic said with a gentle smile as he held the tissue in front of the informant.

Izaya stared at him in disbelief at first before he did so, spitting out the load into Delic's palm. He was used to swallowing. Shizuo always wanted him to choke on his cum.

It wasn't that Delic had a different kink. He must have known. Somewhere along their interchange, the host had realized he must hate blowjobs and swallowing cum.

Unknown to Izaya, he had exposed himself more to Delic than his words ever had through this one night.

Once Izaya had spit it all out, Delic cleaned up his lips with a fresh clean tissue as he kissed the informant's forehead.

"That's better." Delic grinned as he drew back, letting out a small huff of air when he sat back down onto the bed after tossing the tissues away. "Would you like me to ask for a toothbrush from the front desk?"

Izaya wiped his mouth silently and nodded. Delic helped Izaya back into his bathrobe before he leaned over to call the front desk.

Overall, the experience wasn't that bad, Izaya thought to himself. He never had to do anything he hated, everything was done only when he was comfortable with it and most of all, he was in control the entire time. He didn't feel dirty and instead it rather felt sort of nice to be taken care of and pampered.

Delic finished his phone call then wrapped his arms around the informant, pulling him into a hug while laying in bed.

"Let me hold you like this a bit before they come, Informant-san…" Delic mumbled happily as he cuddled up close to the raven.

And instead of fighting it as he had once done, Izaya curled towards the blond and closed his eyes -his earlier nervousness all gone now when he felt extremely relaxed and satisfied.

It wasn't bad, Izaya told himself. Perhaps he could even get used to it.

And perhaps one day, he would be able to forget another blond's warmth in time.

* * *

><p>Delic took a deep drag of his cigarette in the cold air around him as he stepped out of the hotel entrance. The night was still young and the informant had fallen asleep in bed. He must have been quite tired… but for the host, he needed more than just one round. Since he had the room for the night it seemed fine to let Izaya get his sleep. The blond made a habit of never waking up beside the people he slept with anyways.<p>

While digging through his pocket to find his cellphone as he wondered who he should call Delic found himself suddenly pausing as he saw a familiar blond in the streets. The host smirked. It had been awhile since he had seen his cousin, perhaps catching up might be more fun than another quick fuck to satisfy his needs.

"Yo, Shizuo! Long time no see!" Delic called out as he approached him. "How is Kasuka lately? Still earning those billion yen?"

Shizuo turned and frowned. "Er… it's…"

"Delic. Your cousin!" the host sighed. "You used to tell me all your problems back in our school days, at least remember my name once in awhile."

"Well, you've changed your name like five times a year since then." Shizuo scoffed. Delic laughed easily at that as he scratched the back of his head. "Hahaha, that's true. Well, I've been sticking with the name Delic more now, so try to remember that. I'm glad you at least remembered I had changed it."

"Ah. Got it. How's your brothers doing?" Shizuo changed the subject to which Delic shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't gone back home in awhile so…"

"At least call your parents to let them know you're alive." Shizuo scowled, his eyebrows furrowing again as if he was annoyed by the fact that Delic was being a bad son. Delic noticed.

"Had a bad day or something?"

"Something like that. I've been smelling the goddamn flea everywhere and it's been irritating me." Shizuo growled as he dug in his pockets for his cigarette to get rid of his incredible urge to break or punch something. Since he already had his packet out Delic handed him one of his instead before he held the lighter up for him too.

"Flea? Oh, that er… kid you dated in high school?" Delic frowned briefly as he started to recount his memories from when Shizuo used to rant and rave about his boyfriend. Delic didn't even understand why Shizuo even bothered going out with a boy he hated so much but clearly Shizuo was still deeply in love with him or else he wouldn't be so fixated on him. Love was strange like that. But once Delic started skipping school and stopped going home, he got too busy to listen to Shizuo's love problems as he himself had his own predicaments to deal with, and he never got to hear how the relationship ended.

"I remember you used to tell me how much you hated him but you still slept with him all the same, right?" Delic spoke jokingly. Actually, he had no idea if Shizuo fucked him or not but he knew it would get a response from his cousin.

And sure enough, Shizuo gave him a glare that could kill. Delic only smiled, as he was used to his cousin's death glares. He was so easy to read.

"There's nothing wrong with it if you did so don't look so put off." Pausing, the host took in a deep breath of his own cigarette before exhaling slowly out. Since Shizuo seemed so annoyed he probably needed to change the subject. On days like this Shizuo either needed to listen to others or find a way to express himself better. For now Delic decided the latter was probably best. . "You know, today I had one of my clients open up to me so I'm in a good mood. He's kind of like you in that he doesn't really open up to others. He lets you get close only to start hissing if you overstep yourself, kind of like a stray cat. It's kind of adorable actually, he's all pouty and secretive, refusing to let anyone get close. But he has all these scars and wounds from his battles in the alley, I can't help but want to protect him a little. I thought he would never open up to me but I'm grateful that he trusted me enough to, in more ways than one now." Delic winked as Shizuo puffed at his now lit cigarette.

"That's disgusting. You still sleep around with anyone and everyone?" Shizuo shook his head after he pulled out the cigarette Delic gave him from his lips to speak.

"Not just anyone and everyone. Besides, you slept with your...flea was it? You can't judge me if you sleep with someone you didn't care for too."

"Well, I only slept with one, not multiple at once. You even fuck married women."

Delic shrugged not denying it. He laid his hand on Shizuo's shoulder and drew him closer, grinning with his cigarette still in his mouth.

"Since I'm in a great mood, you can tell me all about your problems with this flea of yours. Just like the old days. I'll buy drinks. It'll be on me."

"I don't like your taste in alcohol." Shizuo scoffed but Delic wasn't buying that.

"I never said I'm buying just for myself. I know a cake shop that's open pretty late. You like those fancy strawberry ice cream parfait with pocky sticks right? We'll check out there while you unload your problems just like the good old days and I'll get some milk or something."

Shizuo didn't express it loudly but Delic did notice the hint of his ears perking up and the way his eyes looked just a bit interested in the offer. He was hooked and Delic knew it.

"Meanwhile, in exchange you'll let me tell you about my little stray cat I picked up. He's just so fucking cute, you'd want to take him home too if you met him." Delic's fuschia eyes brightened as he couldn't help but brag about Izaya. Shizuo couldn't help but groan in reply at that. However, he didn't seem to mind listening to Delic's prattle. He was getting a free cake and ice cream out of this after all.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Guys~ we are not telling you what the end pairing will be. Im sorry but we hope you can still enjoy the fanfic despite the suspense :3 <em>_Thank you always for reviews and reading! _


End file.
